The Goodnight Kiss
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: Paranormal events draw SPR to Osaka; while investigating the team discovers they have bitten off more then any of them were expecting to chew. Murder, deceit and betrayal abound in their latest case; will Naru and Mai be able to survive?
1. Prologue

I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters! Please do not sue me!

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

PROLOGUE:

The moon was shining brighter then it had for many months and the stars were helping to illuminate the eastern portion of the sky. Mai sighed as she looked out her bedroom window and gently closed her blinds. She looked around her small, yet cozy apartment and finally plopped into an oversized armchair.

The past month had been uneventful in the SPR office. Naru had turned down a total of nine cases since the beginning of the summer break and Mai was truly contemplating the harsh reality he may very well be trying to drive her insane with boredom. All she ever seemed to do at work was fix Naru tea and file. In fact she had become an expert in filing, she could file anything from documents to fish sticks if Naru so ordered her to do so. She chuckled slightly at that quietly imagining Naru with a plate of fish sticks and tartar sauce.

She silently reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. After finding nothing to watch she tossed the remote to the floor and began to pout. It just wasn't fair...why should she, the wonderful office worker Mai, be subject to such endless monotony. Wasn't she privileged enough to have an exciting story to return to school with. Since beginning at SPR she had been able to scare her friends with the most exciting ghost stories. Though they didn't always believe them to be true it was fun to have their attention.

As Mai allowed her mind to wander she felt her eyes begin to get heavy and soon realized she was asleep. At first she found herself in a peaceful slumber, blacks and whites mixed with the ever slight hint of color were shooting across her lid covered eyes, though suddenly she found herself in an odd and unfamiliar room. She blinked for a moment letting the vision come into focus. The room was small and filled with toys, dolls and the color pink. There was a large canopy style bed in the middle of the room and the most ornate and expensive looking furniture she had ever seen. The room was warm and inviting, though she couldn't help but feel a since of dread emanating from within it somewhere.

She soon realized she was not alone in the room. In front of her resting in the large canopy bed was a young child. A girl, perhaps 5 or 6, she seemed pale and Mai noticed her labored breathing. Her hair was a warm chestnut brown and she was one of the most beautiful children Mai had ever seen. Abruptly the door to the room opened and a woman entered carrying a tray. There was a bowl of soup on the tray and a cup of tea. The woman herself adorned the same chestnut hair and Mai wondered for a moment if this was the child's mother.

"Chiasa," the woman's voice reminded Mai of the most beautiful of spring mornings...it reminded her of her own mother, "Chiasa, it is time for you to eat my dear."

After a short time the young child opened the most beautiful eyes Mai had ever seen, more beautiful then Naru's sapphire orbs. They were the most brilliant of emerald greens and though they were breath taking Mai could see pain and anguish within them. The child, she now knew as Chiasa, focused her vision on the woman now sitting in a plush chair beside her bed. Mai noticed apprehension in the small girl as she spoke with a weak velvety voice.

"I am not hungry now, Mama," sighed listlessly.

The woman seemed perturbed for a brief moment a storm almost taking over her vision, though it soon passed and she sighed. "Well you will eat whether hungry or not. I can't have you becoming more ill now can I?" Chiasa nodded slightly and pushed herself up. It was only after the young girl was sitting that Mai could see how ill she appeared. Her young face was gaunt and pale, her cheeks rosy with fever. Her hair was slick with sweat and her body seemed too small for her age. "That's better, Mama will help."

The woman smiled and slowly began to spoon the contents of the bowl to the small child and then helped her to drink her tea. When done she smiled softly and brushed back the child's hair. "There, there my love...you will feel better with time. No worries." She helped Chiasa lay down again and covered her with the hand sewn quilt upon the bed. When satisfied the child was comfortable she leaned down and gently kissed the girl's forehead. "A goodnight kiss will make anything better." With that she exited the room, empty dishes and tray in hand, and gently pulled the door shut.

Mai watched the scene a while longer, pondering the odd dream in her mind. Normally Naru accompanied her in dreams of this nature and she had not seen him once. It was strange. Suddenly Mai was pulled from her thoughts as she caught the lovely emerald orbs of Chiasa boring into her. Agony and anger emerging from their depths as tears spilled out onto her soft fevered cheeks. Mai felt as though the child was boring a hole into her heart with those eyes, she couldn't take it much longer, she was sure if the child didn't look away she would be overcome with heartbreak. Though she was quickly pulled from her depressive thoughts when a soft voice unexpectedly came from Chiasa's pale lips, "Help me..."

It was a plea filled with as much feeling as Mai had ever felt. All she wanted to do was reach out and help the young child in front of her and she started to run to her bedside to hug her, comfort her, be there for her, whatever she needed but she was swiftly pulled out of her dream by a rapid knock at the door.

Mai yawned and slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She glanced at the digital clock on the side table next to her chair. It was 3:23 AM and she was puzzled as to who would be knocking at such an early hour. She was only sure of one thing...they were going to die a slow and painful death.

Mai begrudgingly arose from the comfort of her large chair and slowly opened the door. Much to her chagrin a familiar face met her gaze.

"Get packed."

Mai peered at the person in front of for a moment slowly pondering his fate, not only had he awakened her at an un-Godly hour of the morning he was now ordering her around like a dog. She felt her fist clench and her eyes squeeze together, she took in a large huff of air, "NAR..." however she was cut off before she could finish.

"There is a case which has caught my attention. If we don't leave now we will never make it to the airport in time. Which means will not be in Osaka by daybreak." His silky voice continued.

Now Mai's attention and curiosity had gotten the better of her, "Osaka...what kind of emergency case could possibly be happening in Osaka for you to wake me at this hour of the morning??? Normal people sleep during this time you idiot!"

"One I want to investigate...stupid," he smirked as she turned and stormed back into her apartment slamming around and stuffing things into her suitcase.

Naru almost chuckled in spite of himself at her anger, screaming and flushed cheeks...almost.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you have it? Good...bad...cookies? Please review if you have the time! I welcome any and all reviews for my writing...so if you love it or hate it or simply want more of it please let me know! I will be updating soon! Thanks!


	2. Chapter One

I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters! Please do not sue me!

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER ONE:

The plane ride to Osaka was as uneventful as Mai's apartment had been only two hours before; the flight had been delayed because of an engine malfunction and during this time Mai had passed out in her seat asleep. Naru and Lin had been seated behind her and Takigawa had been placed beside her. His fathering glances watched over her protectively for the duration of the trip.

"Mai? MAI?" Takigawa gently shook the girl beside him, "The flight just landed kiddo. Time to wake up!" She would have yelled at the young monk for his loud and happy go lucky attitude but found his smile was irresistible. Mai decided after a short contemplation to simply yawn and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why did we even have to fly to Osaka in the first place?" she pouted quietly.

"Well it would have been quite the drive Mai." Takigawa smiled gently and winked as Mai nodded in silent agreement. She silently took her carry on bag the monk handed down to her and followed him off the plane, Naru and Lin behind them.

"So Naru, what exactly is this about? It must be pretty serious for you to have flown us all the way to Osaka in such haste." Mai eyed the young man curiously.

"You will find out soon enough Mai," his stoic expression didn't falter with her obvious disappointment, "Besides if you would have stayed awake you would already know."

Mai glared at him with anger plain on her face, but chose to leave it at that as she followed the group to the outdoor terminal. It was true she was always falling asleep at the most inopportune times. She was always missing out on exciting details and information about their various cases. However, sometimes it was her strange sleeping habits which led them to some lead or explanation for a given case. She silently began thinking about the last dream she had had at her apartment and its significance, before being rudely awakened by the ever zealous Naru.

"Mai…" a shout suddenly caught her attention and she looked up to see Takigawa, Lin and Naru already seated inside of a taxi, "Were you planning on accompanying us or standing in the Osaka airport for the duration of this trip?"

Mai smiled sourly at his stoic expression tossing herself and her bag into the front seat of the taxi and slamming the door. Naru simply smirked and sighed. Mai just didn't understand Naru's attitude. She didn't understand how one person could stay so serious and be so narcissistic all at once. It drove her crazy and she knew Naru knew it. Of course Naru would never admit he liked to drive Mai up and down the wall, but it was obvious. He took great pleasure in torturing her. It was always something, tea, filing, being quiet. Mai took in a deep breath full of air and let it out. Sitting in the car fuming would get her nowhere very quickly, she sighed again peering out the window. It wasn't often Mai was able to leave the city where she worked and attended school. She decided at that moment she was going to make the most of this trip. It would most likely be the only vacation she would be able to take for a very long time. Why shouldn't she make the most of it?

"Wow…" a large mansion off the road suddenly caught her eye, "That house is huge!"

Naru smirked, "Well get used to it. It will be our 'home' for the next few days."

Mai's jaw dropped at this statement. She was not sure which emotion was going to win the excitement of getting to stay in such an extravagant home, or the turmoil of having to take temperature readings in every single room. The turmoil won. "Damn…" she stated under her breath. This was going to be a long weekend.

After curving around a long drive the taxi came to a halt in front of the three story home. A large staircase led up to the main door and the most beautiful fountain Mai had ever seen was set at the base of the staircase. Mai opened her door and stepped out of the taxi grabbing her luggage and sighing, "Wow…it is amazing!" A soft smile graced her lips as she took in the magnificence of the building in front of her.

"There it is," Takigawa spoke softly lifting his own satchel bag out of the trunk. Mai eyed him curiously, "Your smile…I knew it was in you somewhere."

Mai blushed slightly and laughed off his comment. She only wished Naru had said something so sweet and thoughtful. Mai soon remembered who she was thinking about and chuckled a bit. Naru would never in a million years embarrass himself enough to comment on her smile or state of being. She reminded herself silently he could have any girl he wanted, he would never want to waste his time with her. It was a farce for her to think such things; however, she couldn't help it. She loved him, no matter how unrequited that love may be. She sighed again following Lin and Naru up the stairs and standing silently behind them with Takigawa as they knocked on the massive door.

After a few moments the door opened revealing a young woman with a smile, "Yes?"

"Hello Miss. My name is Kazuya Shibuya and these are my assistants." Naru motioned beside and behind himself, "Is Miss Kazaki here?"

The young woman nodded silently, "Yes…please come in. I believe Miss Kazaki has been expecting you. I will fetch her at once."

With that she disappeared behind another massive door. Mai was taken aback by the grandness of the interior before her. A winding staircase and plush burgundy carpet were the first things to catch her eye. However, massive archways and paintings were also present. This was definitely an expensive home. She pulled herself from her gawking only now realizing Father Brown, Masako and Miss Matsuzaki were not present in the case. Mai began to open her mouth only to be cut off by Naru.

"I see you have finally realized we are three people short Mai." He smirked, "Miss Hara is filming her show this weekend, Miss Matsuzaki is away on business and Father Brown will be meeting us in two days time. I knew you were tired, but perhaps I should be concerned, you are not normally this unaw…"

"You know Naru…I am really NOT in the mood for your stupid attitude right now!" Mai screamed this a little louder then she wanted to and was about to say more when a beautiful voice halted her harsh repercussions.

"I am sorry to have kept you all waiting." A young woman with chestnut colored hair appeared before them. Mai's eyes opened wide and her jaw went slack for a moment. This woman was the same woman from her dream, she had the most beautiful chestnut hair and her figure was elegant and lithe. She was adorned in a very modest blouse and skirt. Mai thought about saying something to Naru but after turning to see the angered expression on his face she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I am Miss Kazaki. Welcome to my home, I do hope you find everything compatible to your services. My staff has already set up the equipment you requested in a base room." Miss Kazaki continued, "Two bedrooms have also been arranged. Though it seems you will need another. I was not aware a young lady would be accompanying you as well Mr. Shibuya." She offered a smile to Mai, who returned it turning to Naru.

"You didn't mention me??" She tried hard to keep her cool.

"Well at the time I wasn't sure I would be able to rouse you from your stupor." Mai winced.

"You are such A JERK!" Mai fumed crossing her arms over her chest.

Naru ignored her angered expression and turned his attention to Miss Kazaki. "I was wondering if you might show us to our rooms now Miss Kazaki? My team and I would like to get started as soon as possible. After what you have described to me over the phone the situation needs to be handled immediately and I do not like wasting time."

Miss Kazaki nodded silently, "Yes…this way." She began walking up the spiraled staircase, the SPR group following close behind. "This is the room we have equipped as your base of operation." Mai peered into the room a little star struck. The equipment seemed much too new to be there own. This woman must have a real problem to have provided such expensive equipment. "I hope everything is up to your standards Mr. Shibuya. Your bedrooms are on either side of this room." Miss Kazaki offered a soft smile.

"Yes. This will do nicely." He turned toward Miss Kazaki slowly, "I will need to interview your staff as well as yourself at some point before the day is out. Can this be arranged?"

"Of course," her soft voice was suddenly serious, "I will make the necessary arrangements. I will also set my staff to readying another bedroom for your needs."

"That won't be necessary, Ma'm." Miss Kazaki turned abruptly her eyes narrowed as Mai's cheeks flamed bright red, "Miss Taniyama will stay with us. An apparition preying on young staff and visitors in this house is not something I take idly. She will be much safer with us." Miss Kazaki nodded as Mai's ears perked.

"Yes, of course." Miss Kazaki narrowed her eyes for a brief moment, "If you need anything my staff will assist you. Good day."

With that she shut the door and Mai couldn't help but feel a little odd by the woman's behavior. "How strange," Mai set her bag down, "And what do you mean Miss Taniyama will be staying with us!?!? Just who will I be staying with?" Mai's anger was almost laughable.

"Lin and Takigawa will share a room and you and I will share the other. When Father Brown arrives we can make the necessary arrangements." Naru spoke nonchalantly and Mai gaped her face cherry red. "Don't worry Mai…I don't bite."

Mai's face immediately turned sour, "Now hold on just a minute!! I was not even thinking such things! It is just! Oh…NEVERMIND YOU NARCISSISTIC PIG!!!"

Takigawa chuckled under his breath and Lin began to set up the computers. Naru simply smirked pulling out a thermometer and piecing together one of the cameras. "Mai…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know. TEA!" With that the young girl left the room slamming the door shut and heading off to locate the kitchen. This was already turning into a very, very long weekend.

888888888888888888888888888888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all of the reviews! I would love to italicize the dreams…could someone let me know how to do this? I am not sure how to make that happen! Thanks! I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the first! Thanks for all of the grammar help too! I am usually pretty good about it but sometimes I miss things! I know this was not a very exciting chapter, but I promise more exciting things are coming! Enjoy and please review!! ^_^


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt! Thanks!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the edited version of the chapter! I cannot believe I made the silly mistake of saying Shibuya's office was in Okinawa! It has been corrected! Thanks Seiyuurabu!!

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER TWO:

It didn't take Mai long to find her way to the massive first floor kitchen. She had thought she saw the glimmer of kitchen appliances when the maid had first disappeared into the house upon their arrival. Mai smiled coyly to herself for finding it all on her own. Naru of course would not give her credit or even care so her smile quickly turned into a glum smirk. She stepped into the quiet room before her and once again was in shock at its grandness. There were custom made appliances all in shiny chrome. Too many cabinets, pots and pans to count; all scattered around the room in various places. She smiled. This was perfect. Now all she had to do was find the tea. She began to open the various cabinets in search of her boss's second addiction.

"The first is his work," she said to herself, or so she thought as she grasped a jar of tea leaves, "first only to his addiction to tea." She smiled as she looked at the newly found tea leaves in the jar now held within her small hands.

"Excuse me!" the voice had appeared out of nowhere quickly jolting Mai from her thoughts, nearly causing her to drop the jar of leaves, "Might I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Mai looked up and over toward the anger laced voice and found its source to be Miss Kazaki, "I…well…" Mai fumbled on her words for a moment. She wasn't sure why she had become so frazzled by the woman, Mai, was, after all a guest in her house, here to help her with her paranormal problems, "Mr. Shibuya has requested I make him some tea Miss Kazaki, I was simply fulfilling his wis…."

Almost as suddenly as the voice had appeared the jar of tea leaves had been snatched from Mai's fingers and replaced with a slap across her prone face; one which resounded around the empty kitchen and caused Mai's eyes to go wide. Her lithe hand reached up to touch her assaulted skin, pain finally registering. "I…I…" Mai was at a loss for words. She had no idea what had just happened or what had caused such a reaction in Miss Kazaki.

"These are not to be touched," the elder woman's voice was still laced with anger and if Mai was catching on correctly a little bit of a threat, "This is a very expensive medicinal tea and it is not to be used by insignificant paranormal researchers. In fact if I recall, this is not your home. You may return to your room Miss Taniyama. I will send one of my servants up with a pot of tea. You may inform your boss that in this house I am in charge not him. Good day!"

Mai was still in so much shock; she couldn't help but follow the woman out of the room. She stood there outside of the kitchen staring at the now firmly closed door for a few more moments before swiftly turning and receding back up the spiral staircase to the base. She quietly opened the base room door, having the three occupants quickly catching her eyes upon entering and one rushing to her side seeing the redness of her right cheek.

"Mai," Takigawa's baritone voice sounded in a calm and gentle way, "What happened?"

Mai looked at him for a moment, then smiled, "Oh nothing…really. I think Miss Kazaki is just very protective of her things."

Takigawa, eyed her strangely for a moment, her comment had also grabbed the attention of Naru and Lin who had stopped their movements to listen to Mai's banter.

"She hit you?!" Takigawa's voice was now full of surprise and a hint of vehemence as he tried to touch Mai's red cheek. She easily batted his probing hand away.

"Calm down Monk," Mai smiled easily, still not sure if she was okay with the events which had transpired just minutes before, "She was upset. I suppose you will have to rely on the kitchen staff for your tea for the duration Naru. I am not allowed in the kitchen. In fact Miss Kazaki made it quite clear none of are allowed to touch her things." Mai sighed plopping into the sofa within the base room.

"Well maybe you should have asked before you just barged into someone's personal space," Naru's voice was steady, too steady for Mai's liking.

"Excuse me!! You were the one who wanted tea!!" Mai glared at him angrily for a moment, "I wouldn't have had to deal with anything if you hadn't asked, you idiot!"

Naru didn't grace Mai with a response, which elicited an angry outburst of air from the young girl across the room from him. It had never been his intention for her to get hurt. But he wasn't willing to let her know that, he would die first.

"Naru I have successfully networked the computers," Lin's voice was a breath of fresh air to Mai, it was amazing how his voice could calm her nerves so easily, "We can start setting up cameras and taking temperature readings now." Suddenly Mai hated Lin…this meant more work.

Takigawa stood up easily and grabbed a camera, "Well Mai, that is our cue…" he smiled winking at her and tossing her a thermometer, "Shall we?"

Mai glared up at him for a short time and then stood, "Argh, I suppose I have no choice."

Naru and Lin's expressions never changed as the monk and young assistant left the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Monk," Mai's tired and whiny voice rang through the third floor hallway, "Why are there so many rooms? I am sick of this…"

"Well, Mai," he chirped, "This is a very large house."

Mai pouted a moment longer then looked at him again as she followed him into the fifteenth bedroom they had happened upon, "Why does Naru want us to do this right now anyway? Don't we normally do the interviews first?"

Takigawa gave Mai a thoughtful glance, "Yeah, but this is new equipment, Naru wanted to make sure it worked and make sure we knew how to use it. There isn't anything more dangerous then not being prepared Mai."

"I suppose," her response was more of a sigh then speech. "10.5 degrees Celsius…shall we Monk?" They quietly exited the room; they had set up cameras in each of the nine hallways within the house. Temperature readings had been taken in every room, every room but the first floor kitchen, that is, Mai had refused to enter that room. "Monk," Mai's asked nearly running into the tall man in front of her, "Why did you stop so suddenly, what is wrong?"

"Well it looks like a dead end Mai," his response came easily, "This door won't open. Maybe it is just a dummy door…you know, one for decoration rather then use."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me, this place is so huge," Mai sighed, "I suppose it is back to base then."

The walk back to base was relatively lacking in conversation, the two let out the occasional sigh and cough but that was all. Both were tired and ready for a break, their diligent work had pressed into the early afternoon hours. Mai couldn't help but think how wonderful dinner would be.

Upon entering the base Mai was immediately alert seeing Miss Kazaki seated gracefully within an arm chair across from Naru and Lin. Mai smiled politely toward their visitor and made her way over to the sofa not looking at Miss Kazaki again. She was still terrified from her earlier encounter with the woman. She decided she would keep herself busy with the pattern in the sofa until the woman departed the room.

Naru frowned slightly at Mai's behavior. He didn't take kindly to his employees, dare he say, his friends being treated with anything but the most professional of manners. He was, after all only 19 years old, and even so, he demanded respect. Mai was special in many ways, some he didn't want to admit to, but special. She had stayed by his side loyally for the past 2 years, never faltering as he disappeared to England with his brother's remains for two months. She had been the only one present upon his return and after a short inquiry with her friends he had found out she had come to his offices in Tokyo daily to see if he had returned. She was nearly 18 years of age now and he had watched her grow into a secure and self assured young woman. Her once unruly cinnamon colored hair was now a bit longer and tamer and her frame had become that of an adult. She was no longer the awkward and almost too thin teenager he had first met on the fateful evening which would change his life. He refused to allow Miss Kazaki's harsh treatment to go on. No one was allowed to insult Mai but him.

"Miss Kazaki, seeing as the questions circling around the paranormal events in this mansion have all been dealt with, might I ask something of a more personal nature?" Naru's easy voice came out easily and Miss Kazaki nodded, "I would like to inquire into the harsh treatment you dealt my employee Miss Taniyama this morning?"

Miss Kazaki's eyes grew wide at the young man's words. She turned to look at Mai whose head had perked up curiously at Naru's question. Miss Kazaki glared harshly at Mai beating holes into the young assistant with her eyes. Mai quickly turned her face back into the sofa, a soft blush masking her features.

"I pray it won't happen again." Naru's voice jolted Miss Kazaki from her harsh glance at Mai, her eyes now boring angrily into Naru's sapphire blue ones, "I don't have to render my services here if this small compliance cannot be met."

Miss Kazaki stood without a word, a fake smile gracing her lips, "Yes…I am sure it can be arranged Mr. Shibuya," she walked to the door opening it, "I will have your dinner sent up now." With that she gently closed the door and fumed down the hallway.

Though no one could see it Mai's eyes were wide. Naru had just stood up for her…how strange. He had never done anything like this before. She couldn't help but be taken aback by his odd behavior. She sat for quite a while just thinking silently to herself, while her co-workers had busied themselves once again with various tasks related to the investigation. Mai was pulled from her thoughts at a light rap on the door.

"Mai," Naru barked.

Mai jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door opening it quickly and smiling at the maid bearing their dinners. "Oh yes…thank you very much. The table will be fine!" Mai smiled at the young maid and helped her to set the various trays onto the small base table.

Without another word the maid left the room and shut the door behind her. The four SPR employees seated themselves around the table and began to eat their meals in silence. Mai couldn't bring her eyes to meet Naru's, she was still befuddled by his odd behavior earlier in the evening.

"Mai," Naru looked at her for a moment, "Food is to be eaten, not played with."

That did it, Mai was pulled from her silent reverie and her fiery gaze turned on Naru. "Oh really, is that what it's for…?" Mai spouted sarcastically, "I had no idea!"

Naru smirked, that was better. He didn't like to see her down in the dumps for any reason. Well, unless of course, he was the reason.

"Naru, we should inform Miss Taniyama of the situation," Lin broke the uncomfortable silence which had ensued from the banter, "Now is as good a time as any."

Naru nodded, swallowing the bit of food within his mouth. "Alright, I suppose we can divulge the mystery to Mai," he almost smiled at her fiery gaze toward him.

"I was contacted by Miss Kazaki almost five days ago on my personal phone line." Mai's eyes looked at him curiously, in the two years she had been employed by Naru he had never even mentioned he had a personal phone line, "She was distraught and said she needed our help immediately. It seems there has been a stock pile of paranormal activity circling around this mansion for several years. It has only been in the recent months in which the spirits have become violent."

"Violent?" Mai thought out loud.

"Yes," Naru continued, "There have been a range of events everything from banging and screams in the night, to the most recent attack which left one of Miss Kazaki's maids in the hospital. Her back and torso had been cut by what appeared to be large claw or tool marks." Mai winced at this, "I was intrigued by her case for multiple reasons, and however, it is safe to say none of us should be alone in this house. I am not sure if possessions are part of the problem, in fact I would be lying if I said I was sure of anything. Lin and I have spent the greater part of the morning trying to research the grounds, however, it seems all the files and documents are either tightly sealed or have been completely destroyed. We do know a fire raged taking out parts of the east wing of the home."

"Oh yes! Monk and I came upon that area of the house earlier today. It seemed to be completely sealed off." Mai chirped.

Naru nodded, "Yes the house was restored on the outside, but little was done to the interior. According to Miss Kazaki many of the maids and servants were killed in the fire along with her young 6 year old daughter..."

"…Chiasa…" Naru, Lin and Takigawa looked at Mai in astonishment.

"How could you possibly have…" Naru was taken aback, for once in his career he was completely at a loss for words.

"Last night, before you woke me, I was having a dream," Mai spoke softly, "At first I thought it to be some kind of strange dream about my own childhood. But now I see it was prevalent to the current situation. Miss Kazaki was in the dream and she was tending to a young child, Chiasa was her name. I remember her eyes were so sad…"

Mai trailed off, tears brimming her own eyes as she remembered the agonized look on the young child's face, and Naru jumped from the table grabbing his black notebook and the photo Miss Kazaki had graced him with in the interview, "Mai…is this child the one you saw in your dream?" Naru held the photograph out to her and she took it from him, fingers shaking as she gazed at the photo – the long loosely curled chestnut hair, the sad emerald green eyes, and the pale porcelain skin. It was all there, every bit of it. Everything she remembered about the girl from her dream.

"Yes," was Mai's almost silent reply and Naru's eyes went wide for the slightest of moments. "This is the same little girl I dreamt of."

Naru opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by the most agonizing screams. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, suddenly the lights went out and Mai covered her ears, dropping the photograph onto the table and finding the screams to be unbearable.

"What the Hell is going on?" Takigawa's urgent voice could barely be heard over the painful screams.

"I don't know…Lin?" Naru was also shouting his ears covered.

Lin was about to respond when just as suddenly as the screams had started they hushed and the room was covered in a blanket of silence. The lights slowly flickered back on. Naru surveyed the situation, first eyeballing Lin then Takigawa and not liking the expressions they held. He saw their faces stricken with slight horror and willed himself to turn around and reveal what it was they were staring at. It was Mai…she had been doused in blood, covered in it from head to toe. On the table in front of her lay the photograph of the young Chiasa, and scratched into the table were two simple words. Help me.

After a brief silence Mai's screams were the only thing which could be heard throughout the entire home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here is chapter two! Sorry about the late update on chapter one! My father has been in the hospital due to a heart attack and so I was a little busy with family issues. I hope this chapter is to your liking! I loved writing it! Sorry about the cliffy at the end. I promise to update soon…maybe even later this evening. We will see how much time I have today. Please review! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me!

AUTHOR'S NOTE ONE: This is the revised version of the chapter! There were a couple of mistakes Seiyuurabu mentioned in a review for chapter four. I am trying to keep the characters as in character as possible and I hate it when I miss grammatical errors! So thanks so much!! ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTE TWO: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I take them to heart…I really do! In fact I have already corrected the mistake I made in Chapter Two with the length of time Naru was in England! Thanks for correcting my mistake blackwitchkarma! ^_^ Also I wanted to extend a huge thank you for the thoughts and prayers you have all so graciously given! It brings tears to my eyes, truly! Well I won't bore you all any longer...without further ado…

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER THREE:

Mai had never been very squeamish; in fact on many of the cases she and the team had investigated she had been spattered with blood, or tripped in blood, or seen some blood. However, this was altogether a different occurrence. She had been showered in the deep red liquid; drenched to the core. As she gazed at her hands and forearms all she could see was the cool, slick substance and all she could smell was the metallic copper within her sensitive nostrils. She couldn't help but scream and as she screamed she was hurriedly trying to rid her body of the reddish-blue fluid. She was in frenzy; her eyes no longer seeing her friends gathered around her and her brain no longer working in a rational way. She was tearing at her clothes and ripping at her arms, screaming all the while.

"Mai…MAI!! LIN!!" Naru had rushed to the girl's side almost instantaneously and was now attempting to hold her still, "DO SOMETHING!!" Naru's black shirt and suit jacket were quickly becoming ruined by the deep crimson liquid, easily soaking thru the material. He was trying to hold Mai without hurting her or letting her hurt him. It was proving quite difficult, she had already managed to dig her nails into his arm and lightly punch him in the face.

Lin rushed to the two teenagers and quietly took a hand to Mai's neck silencing her instantly. Naru caught her mid-fall in his arms sighing, as Takigawa managed to pull himself out of his self made stupor over the situation.

"What the…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Takigawa's angry voice filled the room as he walked toward the now unconscious Mai and frustrated Naru.

"I don't know," Naru hissed, "But whatever it is, it isn't very happy. Takigawa fetch Miss Kazaki we are going to have to get Mai cleaned up." He peered down at the now quiet young woman in his arms as Takigawa raced out of the room.

"It doesn't seem as though she has been hurt physically. This is not her blood. Lin review the tapes," Naru spoke quietly as he shifted Mai into his arms much like a groom would carry his new bride.

"What, pray tell, am I looking for? You know as well as I that it was pitch black during the attack Naru. This is dangerous…are you sure about this?" Lin's voice held an unnerving amount of urgency.

Naru smirked, "Just do it."

Lin gave a quick nod and sat down in front of the computer screens immediately beginning to rewind the tapes and look for anything he could which would give them a clue as to what was going on. Naru sent a watchful eye toward Lin then refocused his attention on Mai. He didn't like the terror he had just seen on her face, he didn't like the absolute panic he had seen in her eyes. In fact it pissed him off so much he wanted to mentally throw something through the wall, however, his stoic façade never faltered as he waited for the monk to return. He wasn't willing to let her go just yet, his protective instincts told him not to.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It hadn't taken Takigawa long to locate one of Miss Kazaki's maids and he immediately explained the situation. The maid escorted him back to the base room, motioning Naru and him to follow her into a large bathroom at the end of the hall. "You see we are so used to this sort of thing…it doesn't really bother me all that much anymore, I would have come to your aid, only, I was sure the screams were coming from the ghosts," the young woman spoke gently, "Leave her to me…I will have her cleaned up in no time."

Naru nodded gently setting her into the still empty tub; he reasoned the young housekeeper would be able to manage getting her out of her clothes.

"I will need some clean linens to change her into, however, these are ruined it seems." The housekeeper sighed beginning to strip Mai down. Naru and Takigawa took this as their silent cue to leave.

"I will set them outside the door." Naru's soft baritone answered as he followed Takigawa through the doorway and into the hall.

"I don't like this Naru…I feel like we just got here and already these spirits have become malevolent. I mean we have always known Mai is a magnet to this sort of thing…but only hours after our arrival? Unprovoked?? And what is up with her dream? She has never done that before…dreamed about a case before even knowing about it! I don't think we should still be here…" Takigawa trailed off looking at the young man behind him, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?? Can't you get off your narcissistic high horse long enough to listen?"

"I hear you Takigawa," Naru glared at him with what the monk almost thought was guilt, "If you have a problem staying here, no one is forcing you."

"And what about Mai…it doesn't look like she has much of a choice in the matter." Takigawa glared at him again now following the young man into the base.

"Of course she does you idiot! I would never keep her or anyone else on a case against their will! What do you take me for??" Naru glared at him dangerously.

"I am just saying…I…well, I AM UPSET!" Takigawa fell upon the sofa willing a sigh.

Lin paused his typing for a moment, "This has shaken everyone Takigawa, but I believe it best if we can all just calm down."

Takigawa nodded quietly, "So what are we going to do now?"

Naru had already opened Mai's bag, searching through the contents for her pajamas and some clean undergarments, "We will sleep and deal with this in the morning. I don't think the spirits wanted anything more then to let us know of their presence. Mai might be able to enlighten us in the morning as well. Right now we wait…" after finding the necessary clothing Naru re-zipped Mai's luggage and sighed, "…Lin…anything?"

"I am afraid not, all I have is static. There was a definite drop in temperature but I cannot locate it definitively. It is almost like the spirits wanted us to be confused. The drops in temperature were occurring randomly all over the house and all at once."

"Well then, goodnight gentleman," Naru stated simply exiting the room, a little down hearted and frustrated as Takigawa continued glare daggers into his back. Naru shut the base door and walked down the hall gently laying Mai's change of clothes in front of the bathroom door. He decided to wait for the maid to finish redressing Mai before heading to his and Mai's own room to retire. It would be safer that way; he wasn't willing to let Mai out of his sight again. He had already faltered his own wishes by leaving her alone in the bathroom with the maid. He sighed, no use getting upset over it. He was here now, that was all that mattered. After about ten minutes the door opened and the maid grabbed the clothes swiftly shutting the door again. Ten minutes after this the maid came out and smiled.

"Well Sir," she carried a satisfactory smile on her gentle features, "She is once again clean, though her old clothes were a little worse for wear, I had to discard them. I am afraid she is still unconscious, will you need any help getting her into bed?"

"No, I can manage," Naru began to enter the bathroom, "Thank you for your services. Hopefully this will not repeat itself again." With a gentle nod the maid was on her way. Naru took in Mai's now clean appearance and gently reached down lifting her up and into his arms. Her hair was still damp, but it was a warm night. He sighed as he carried her into the bedroom closest to them. Flipping on the light was a little awkward with Mai's unconscious form in his arms, but he managed, carefully walking her into the room. It would do nicely, two twin beds, a night stand and a full length mirror. The room could have held much more by its grandeur but he wasn't one to worry about unnecessary luxuries. He once again awkwardly, because of Mai, pulled the bed sheets back on one of the beds and laid Mai beneath them, silently covering her up. Satisfied she was comfortable Naru stepped over to the mirror letting out a deep breath as he gazed at his now ruined jacket and shirt.

"Damn," Naru shrugged out of the suit coat landing it easily into a nearby trash can, "Never an easy case with Mai."

Naru then proceeded to remove his shirt and discard it in the same manner. He eyeballed the scratches on his arm and the redness under his left eye. All flesh wounds, yet still painful…Mai was a little stronger than she looked. He turned slowly, walking over to the bag Lin had ingeniously put into the room during his wait by the bathroom door. How he had gotten past Naru undetected was a mystery, Lin was always his second set of brains. Sometimes he swore the man knew what he was thinking…however, Naru knew that spot was reserved for Gene.

Shaking his head, Naru stretched his limber arms over his head, back and forth loosening his tired muscles. Mai was not all that heavy, though holding her so long was almost too much for Naru to take. He depended on his mind not his own personal strength. He was never one to ignore staying in shape; however, he didn't make a habit of up keeping his body either. His muscles were nothing to gawk over, though he had to admit, if he was an eligible young woman he would have no problem dating himself. He let a lethargic smile grace his lips as he brushed his unruly hair back with his hand. Only slightly gazing at Mai's sleeping form behind him in the mirror.

A sigh escaped his mouth at that moment and he returned his gaze to his image in the mirror. He hated himself for lying to her, for saying she couldn't love him, for saying she loved Gene instead. For saying she was an immature little girl who didn't know him from his twin. Well, he didn't ever say it that way, but he might as well have. His gaze drifted to her sleeping form once more. Mai was truly none of those things and he knew it. She was sensitive and kind; she had a huge heart and a keen eye. She was smart and articulate and not afraid to fight with him. He chuckled at the last thought…she sure wasn't afraid to fight with him. His smile quickly turned to a smirk…he was none of those things. He was the polar opposite…she deserved…suddenly his eyes grew wide as he saw Mai staring at him through the reflection of the mirror…she was awake.

He turned immediately forgetting his bare chest and arms, "Mai…are you alright?"

Mai was blushing furiously, "I…yes. I think so. I have a headache though."

"Yes Lin had to knock you unconscious," Naru walked toward his own bed, sitting on the edge and peering over at her, "Your screaming was enough to wake the dead."

Mai turned her head to glare at him, though was soon reminded of the reason she was blushing when her eyes once again came into contact with his shirtless figure, her blush resumed with more vigor then before, "Well…you can hardly blame me!! I was covered in blood!!"

Naru eyed her for a moment, "I have never seen you blush this much Mai, have you never seen a man topless before?"

Mai gawked at his bold attitude, "Well of course not you jerk! What do you take me for?!?!" Her expression was almost irresistible. It was a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Hmph…well I suggest you avert your eyes then…I am going to change now." Before Mai could even begin to look away Naru was undoing his belt. Shocked, Mai covered herself with her heavy blanket. Suddenly she realized her own state of dress was different then before and panicked slightly. Had Naru changed her?! Had Naru seen her naked!?!?! Her face was so blushed Mai was sure it would melt off at any moment.

"Alright," there was hint of amusement in Naru's voice, though Mai took it as sarcasm, "I am decent now, and no it was a maid who changed you into your current attire." Mai breathed a sigh of relief lowering the blanket which had previously covered her eyes. She found Naru tucked under the blankets of his bed.

"Thank you…" Mai said this politely.

"Don't mention it," his response was honest enough, "Though I do have to say you pack some of the oddest things!"

Mai's eyes went wide, "NARU!!!!!!!!"

Naru smirked, laying down and rolling over, "Goodnight Mai."

Mai lay in bed for what seemed like a long time, mentally cursing the idiot scientist not five feet from her own bed, but soon lost her will to plan his early death and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money! ;)

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER FOUR:

_Once Mai drifted off her thoughts quickly began churning around in her brain. At first her dreamscape was very languid and almost lazy. She peered through an almost rainbow spectrum of color as her physical body received some much needed rest, however, the dreams soon took a turn for the worst._

_It had been a little over a year since the last time Gene had been there to guide Mai through her dreams. She missed him and his smile. Naru never graced her with smiles like Gene's, which is why Mai was so taken aback when Naru appeared before her a wide smile gracing his usually stony features._

"_Naru?" Mai questioned the man before her with curious eyes. She observed the strange expression on his face and then noted the sadness in his eyes, "What is...?"_

_Suddenly Mai was forced into silence and yanked away from him as she watched his body fly back first into a now visible tree. She winced as he let a groan escape his throat. In fact Mai gaped at the now easily seen forest all around her, when had she come to this place? Why was Naru pulled back so harshly? She focused her attention on her young co-worker once again watching as his prone body was thrown, forward this time, into another tree. She flinched and felt a tear escape her eye as he cried out in agony. 'Naru...' she thought silently, 'who is doing this to you and why can't I stop it??'_

_Naru was a little worse for wear. His normally pristine figure was now graced and littered with bruises and a trail of blood was forming at his lips. Small cuts from bark and branches were in numerous areas of his body. Suddenly he coughed, blood coming up with air. He winced and whimpered softly as he drew in a shallow breath. Mai knew some of his ribs had to be broken from the previous collision with the tree. She was frantic to run to his side and help him, comfort him, do anything in her power to make this obvious torture cease, however, she was glued to silence and stillness. She couldn't budge. Just when she thought she would burst with her emotions, her eyes caught sight of something strange, it was herself._

_Mai watched herself rush to Naru's side, tears streaming down her face. She was intrigued, in all her dreams, she had never watched herself; she had always been in an active role during her dreams or premonitions, never the observer. What could this mean? Mai soon reasoned she should pay attention rather then allow her mind to wander this might, after all, be important to the case and if she missed something Naru would never let her hear the end of it. She silently listened once more._

"_Naru!" Dream Mai screamed, "Make her stop this! Please! She is killing you! This is not worth it...the case everything else, it doesn't matter!"_

_Naru winced, breathing again and sighing, "Don't be stupid Mai. You have to do this...you must...only you can..." he was cut off suddenly as a round of ragged coughs racked his weakened form, more blood, dream Mai panicked grasping Naru's hand within her own._

"_I can't do it." Dream Mai stated this in a matter of fact way, her hand tightened on Naru's with silent desperation her eyes turning angry; "I don't even want to talk about this! Do you understand me? Don't ask me to do this!! Don't ask me! You can't..."_

"_I have to ask this of you Mai," Naru smirked, "There is no one else who can." His eyes drifted off to the direction his body had flown from, "They don't know where we are, but something...else, something more dangerous...do..." Naru's coughs cut him off sharply._

"_There has to be some other way of solving this case; some explanation or theory...something...ANYTHING! Dammit Naru! DON'T ASK ME TO LEAVE YOU!" Dream Mai felt hot tears threatening her eyes._

_Naru, shook his head with a silent no, "There isn't Mai...you have to run now..." dream Mai, silently shaking her head warm tears gracing her cheeks was enough to break his normally stoic facade, her eyes grew wide as a smile, a true smile graced her beloved Naru's lips, "Go..."_

_Before she could refuse his body was suddenly hit with another blow from a seemingly invisible assailant, shooting him forward and into another tree, however, this time a branch pierced into his torso, just below his heart and burst through his back. His eyes went wide in shock and pain. He had never felt such pain and dream Mai screamed..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Mai's dream had left her in a terrified state, her heart was racing and tears were streaming out of her opened and unseeing eyes. Her piercing scream was enough to wake the dead and Naru found himself uncomfortably on the floor due to the sheer surprise of it. A hand lifted to his head as he surveyed the situation and immediately he was on his feet and by his assistant's side.

"Mai...MAI!!" He shook her with vigor and finally decided the only way to pull her from her stupor was to slap her across the face, he winced and did this, sighing as she silenced her scream and refocused her eyes. For a moment she simply stared at him, and then a Naru watched as a mixture of relief and agony washed over her features. He had no time to say or do anything as the young woman launched herself forward, grasping his standing form in hug so tight, he was having difficulty taking in any air. He gazed at her, not knowing what to do. However, he soon decided to simply let her hold him, lowering his arms to his side.

Lin and Takigawa burst through the door, Lin the first to speak, "Naru..."

"What the Hell happened?" Takigawa had a sense of urgency, much like that of a concerned parent in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naru glared at them, "Mai has had another dream...Lin? Tea. Both of you meet us in the base room in 15 minutes."

Neither of the older men questioned the younger boy, they simply exited without another word. Naru glanced down at the still sobbing Mai. It pained him to see her like this...in such an agonized state, though he would never admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter. He forced himself to believe his feelings were platonic. It was nauseating at times, how much he hated himself for not admitting his adoration. He sighed, resting a hand on the back of her head, "Mai...you are ruining my pajamas."

His comment, though void of any comfort, was enough to earn him a swift jab in the stomach from a lithe fist. _'Well,'_ he thought_, 'At least I know she is okay.'_

Fifteen minutes found all four SPR members conferencing within the base room; it was 4:13 AM. Mai was staring blankly into her still warm tea, she was finding it easier to stare into the lifeless cup then take in the expressions of her friends and co-workers. In fact, Lin and Takigawa were sitting across from the girl shell shocked as she relayed the information from her strange dream. Naru wore a thoughtful expression across his handsome face through the entire retelling. Mai decided he was either not bothered by it or not willing to admit he was scared shitless and just hiding it very well.

"So..." Naru stated simply, "I died."

"Well, no...not exactly." Mai was tracing the edge of her tea cup with her right index finger, "You were impaled with a tree branch, but I never actually saw you die."

Naru looked at her silently picking his words wisely. He knew the trauma she must have gone through and didn't want a sobbing assistant to deal with once more. "Lin, what do you think this means?"

Lin turned his gaze to Naru seriously, narrowing his eyes and sighing, "It means whatever we are up against is strong. Obviously the specter Mai saw," Lin rethought his words for a moment, "Or 'didn't see', rather, has the ability to use PKLT. You already know the seriousness of a situation of this nature. It is my recommendation we abandon this case before someone is seriously hurt."

Takigawa and Mai stared at Lin's last comment with wide eyes. Never in the entire time they had been acquainted with SPR had Lin ever made such a brash statement. It was enough to chill their bones. Both in unison movement turned to see what Naru's response would be.

"Heh...Lin," Naru almost chuckled, "You know I could never allow my reputation to be anything but that of perfection. Let it come...do its worst. We WILL finish this case. I do not tolerate failure." With that Naru stood up and walked over to the computer screens on the other side of the room, leaving his three friends, coworkers and fellow ghost hunters in a stunned silence.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the continued support for this story! I am glad so many of you enjoy reading it! I am sorry about the late update; my father had an open heart procedure done so last week was spent worrying over the situation. I will try to be a diligent up-dater from here on out, however; classes are starting up again soon. Let me know of any ideas you have for this story...I cannot promise I will use all of them, but I will take them into consideration. Thanks! Please continue to review, I really do read them and take them to heart!


	6. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money! ;)

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER FIVE:

The rest of the day found the four SPR members almost losing their minds to boredom. Although Lin and Naru would never admit it to anyone, they too were growing tedious of the obvious lack in spiritual activity. Since Mai's bloody shower and latest dream the house had become quiet and still.

Naru sighed, what he would give for even the slightest temperature fluctuation or spiritual phenomena. He loathed waiting; however, he loved research and examination. He really was an idiot scientist and of course being an idiot scientist came with patience. He sent a glance toward Mai and Takigawa who were chattering like two long lost pigeons about his latest rock band gig. He smirked sourly, "_What a complete waste of time._" His sardonic expression turned to Lin who gave no sign of falter from his scrutinizing eye upon the computer screens. Dinner had come and gone in silence leaving Naru less then satisfied. He had hoped to at least be graced with one of Mai's immature comments or questions. He loved giving her a hard time; it was like his own brand of cocaine, and his only outlet of stress.

However, the girl had remained unusually silent. He likened this to the horrific dream she had experienced in the wee hours of the morning. It had not frightened him in the least, but Mai, well, Mai was altogether different. She was fragile and she had a heart of gold. She cared about people and their well being almost too much sometimes. Naru would have gladly placed himself in harm's way, if necessary, to save his friends, he cared for each of them deeply, however, Mai was much stronger then he would ever be when it came to emotions. Her convictions and loyalty were almost at unreachable levels, along with her ability to trust people. Naru made a sideways glance at his young assistant once more and with a heavy sigh began to rub his temples, "_This is going nowhere very quickly…"_

Mai heard Naru's sigh and turned in his direction, "Naru? Is everything alright?"

Naru turned to look at his assistant fully, considering her words. How quickly she was able to change her emotions was both an oddity and terrifying, "Nothing too serious, Mai. I have a headache coming on is all," He turned, "Lin keep watch over the readings."

With that Naru left the SPR members in silence, walking down the hallway and into the bedroom he and Mai were sharing. He quietly grabbed his travel bag, making his way into the bathroom not ten feet from their room. It took Mai almost five minutes to realize he had actually left the base…alone. Lin and Takigawa couldn't help but chuckle when she lifted her light form from the sofa and rushed out after him.

"NARU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Mai screamed through the locked bathroom door. He couldn't help but cringe at her high pitched screeching.

"Mai…" he began removing his shirt, "You sound like a screeching owl. It really is doing nothing for my headache."

Mai huffed at his insensitivity, "Well excuse me for looking out for your well being! I hope you slip and fall flat on your narcissistic face!" With that she angrily hurried herself back to the base and slammed the door. Naru allowed a wide satisfied smile to grace his handsome features as he removed the rest of his clothing and turned on the hot water.

After a few moments, he climbed into the tub and let the warm water create soothing tracks along his skin. He already felt his head releasing some built up tension. Sighing he began to twist his neck from side to side and took the opportunity to take in the beautiful features of the tub he was standing in. It was of a porcelain make and looked to be quite old, but in pristine condition. The faucets were gold with no signs of rust or mildew. They had either been recently remodeled or un-used for a very long while. Looking up at the obviously modern day showerhead, he decided it must have been renovated recently. The shower head was also gold, but attached by a long hose which could be stretched and moved, most likely installed for the use of washing a young child's hair while in the bath.

Naru sighed and shivered slightly, turning the water temperature up a little higher. He had allowed his mind to wander for God only knew how long and the water had become colder. He grabbed his soap and began to massage it over his pale skin, still allowing the water to run in thin rivulets against his form. He glanced up at the water again shaking his head and wetting his hair, "_Damn pipes…_"

Takigawa eyed Mai as she stormed back into the base room and Lin had simply side-glanced her momentarily. It was not an often occurrence for Lin to show emotion, especially when it came to her and Naru. He had long ago learned the best way to let them fight, was to simply let them fight. He attempted to block out Mai's angered outburst and shouts as she complained about Naru's obvious lack of manners. Lin smiled a bit. The truth was Naru had impeccable manners; it was his social skills which were lacking.

Ten minutes had passed quickly and Lin was noticing a definite drop in temperature. His eyes went wide, "Takigawa! Hallway…NOW! MAI…"

Mai looked at Lin wide-eyed as Takigawa rose instantly, "Yes?" was her meek reply.

"STAY PUT!" Mai was about to fight him on his demands, but decided it best not to mess with the older man. Lin was not someone she was willing to take on. She simply stared helplessly at the door as the two older men exited the room with haste.

Naru was very quickly becoming exasperated with the water. It was continually going cold and hot, off and on, never constant. He was starting to get angry and finally decided it was not worth the frustration to prolong his stay. He silently turned off the faucet and was beginning to get out of the tub when he finally noticed he was shin deep in water. Looking down Naru's eyes went wide, because it wasn't water he was standing in, it was blood.

"What the…?"

Naru began to speak but was instantly cut off when suddenly, and from out of nowhere, something coiled itself around his neck cutting off his words and his air supply. He turned, struggling against the violating object and realized the shower hose had, on its own accord, decided to begin strangling him. He could hear Lin's voice and incessant knocking just outside the door, but no words could escape his mouth.

Naru wasn't one to panic in a normal situation however, this wasn't a normal situation. He was completely caught off guard by the sudden and spontaneous attack. He was attempting to pry the hose away from his neck with his fingers, but was soon realizing it was a futile attempt. His legs suddenly gave way from underneath his weight and he found himself covered in blood, fingers still attempting to rip the hose away from his neck. He was too busy fighting for his life to even consider scolding himself for not noticing the obvious drop in temperature.

As he was struggling for air something akin to the feeling of fire made contact with his back and caused him to force several strangled cries from his throat. This was not good…

Lin was quickly losing his patience with the locked door and unresponsive Naru. He had always known Naru to be cold and insensitive, but never one to joke under such circumstances. The temperature had definitely dropped at least 20 degrees and Lin was now pounding on the door. Lin was remaining indifferent until he heard what sounded like a body collapsing and then his instincts kicked in…literally.

With no extra effort Lin took his foot to the bathroom door and easily kicked it in. He and Takigawa entered without a second thought and took in the sight before them. Naru was chest deep in a tub full of blood and literally clawing his neck in an attempt to breath. Lin could see how weak he was and rushed toward him whistling for his shiki.

Two white lights silently cut through the hose around Naru's neck. Lin was only partly aware of the awful howling sound which accompanied the ripping of the hose. He and Takigawa rushed forward each catching one of Naru's shoulders before he could completely collapse from exhaustion and lack of air.

"Naru…NARU??" Lin took the younger man's chin raising his head to look at him. There was obvious bruising on his neck; he had been chocked for a long time. Lin winced as he gazed at Naru neck and the horrid bluish green line taking over, "Takigawa…a towel please. Naru? Can you hear me?"

Naru forced his eyes to focus on Lin and tried to speak, which only caused a strained cough to push itself from his chest. He was still gulping for air and panting quite heavily, he nodded a quick yes to Lin.

Lin sighed in return, thankful his friend and boss was still somewhat intact. He then began to lift Naru up placing a hand on his back and one on his arm. This caused a dry moan to escape Naru's lips.

"Lin…my back…" Naru's voice was unnerving to both Takigawa and Lin. Neither liked hearing him sound so helpless and weak. Lin eyeballed his back and taking the towel wiped the oppressing blood away finding four jagged lacerations lacing his back just between the shoulder blades.

"Wind sickles…" Takigawa winced.

"Takigawa I think it best you be with Miss Taniyama until I get him cleaned up," Lin stated flatly.

"Yeah…of course…you sure you don't need anymore help?" Lin shook his head in reply and Takigawa quickly made his way back down the hallway. "Naru, can you stand?"

Naru, still panting, though less heavily nodded and with a little effort stood as Lin helped. However, he didn't get far before his exhaustion got the better of him and he lost consciousness in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Author's Note: I know what you are all thinking…how dare she end this chapter with such a cliffhanger. LOL Sorry, but it is just the way it happened. I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I just started back to classes this past week and it has been a little crazy. Please don't give up on the story…I will update as soon as I can. Homework, unfortunately, must come first! ^_^ Please keep reviewing! Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter Six

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long absence and break in the story. I have been dealing with some family issues as well as my father's health problems. I will be finishing this story, however, by January 15th and if all goes well and people enjoy it, I will probably start a series. I don't know…let me know what you think. I have some stellar ideas in the works, so please enjoy and keep reading! I haven't forgotten any of my dear readers or this story! THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money! ;)

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER SIX:

Naru's hair was slick and wet with fever and his skin was masked in a five o'clock shadow Mai had never seen before. She had never realized how much older they both had become in the short time which had passed since they met.

The case had been put on hold for two days while Naru slept. John had arrived and the three men left un-injured – Lin, Takigawa, and John, were strategizing in the base. None of them new what type of entity they were dealing with, however, all agreed it was both violent and dangerous. Whatever had attacked Naru had also had the ability of stealing his power. Lin would have moved them all out of the mansion immediately had it not started snowing like snow was going out of style. They were officially trapped at the mansion until further notice. John had been surprised he even made it out to the towering home.

Lin had ordered Mai to stay with Naru at all times, save using the toilet. The task was something she was more then willing to take; however, she did not realize it would carry the side effects of anger and uneasiness at the levels which she currently felt. Mai gazed over Naru's prone and seemingly helpless form, again, just as she had been doing for the past two days. Though she could not see the evidence of it, she knew his torso was bare, save for the bandages Lin had used to cover the deep gashes in his back. Mai cringed remembering what those gashes had looked like un-bandaged and fresh.

There were four, in total, all crooked and deep – she could have sworn she had seen glimpses of his ribs. It had looked like some kind of wild animal had taken a very sharp pair of claws and ripped them slowly down the soft pale skin of his back.

Her eyes traveled slowly up to his neck where a distinct and dark ring emblazoned the usually angelic like skin. Mai frowned at the bruise; it was intense and looked very painful. Lin had assured her it looked much worse then it truly was saying Naru had spoken to him before losing consciousness. The thought of Naru passing out also added to Mai's uneasiness because she could only remember it happening twice in the history of her working relationship with the ghost hunter.

Mai gently reached up with a cool rag and began to dab at his forehead. Her eyes resting only halfway open as she was taken in for the millionth time by his undeniable drop dead gorgeous features. Even in his sleep Naru could stop people in their tracks. Mai silently envied his beauty and often times wished she, herself, was as striking as the young man she called her boss. _"Maybe then Naru would notice me…"_

Mai shook the foolish thought from her mind and continued her given task of trying to break the young man's fever. Chuckling to her as she remembered a recent case where Yasuhara's antics about her young boss's looks had brought smiles to her coworkers faces.

They had just finished exorcising spirits from a local coffee shop in which all the female employees had been more then a little taken with Naru. Yasuhara had gone up to his young boss and started 'hitting on him' to which Naru had neatly glared his most dangerous glare to and moved on.

Mai smiled, _"Yep…one can always count on Yasuhara to shake things up." _She sighed heavily, as handsome as Naru was, the thing Mai had always found most enthralling were his deep sapphire eyes and she wished with all of her might he would open them soon. In the process of her thoughts, Mai suddenly realized just how close she had become to her young boss. Her face was mere centimeters from his and to her horror his eyes suddenly opened. She found herself staring directly into his groggy, then suddenly alert sapphire orbs. They stayed that way for only a few moments, but for Mai it felt like an eternity.

Abruptly the awkward silence they shared was broken by Naru's dry and raspy voice, "Mai…what are you doing?"

Mai's blush was an indescribable shade of pink as she quickly backed away from him, almost falling off her chair in the process, "I was…I was…checking your eyebrows…for…for…yeah…" Naru smirked and raised one of his said eyebrows attempting to sit up. Pain suddenly laced his being and he bit his tongue holding back a much needed yelp and masked his face with a stoic glance willing him to hide the pain in his back. The last thing he wanted to do was have a woman fretting over him…especially if that woman was Mai. He turned his eyes in her direction and saw her holding her own tongue, a sly smile on her face. He guessed she was biting back a tart remark about him being stupid for getting up so fast, but he beat her to it, "Remember, Mai, I do sign your paycheck each week."

Mai growled turning her back to him and then blew steamy air out her nose, willing herself to calm down. She clenched a fist, "I KNOW!" She softened her expression quickly, however, when he let out a pained moan. She turned immediately seeing that his stoic expression had been replaced with a small grimace, "You okay Naru?" Naru looked at her incredulously causing her to raise her voice again, "SHUT UP!"

His eyes never changed as he responded to her outburst, "I didn't say anyth…"

"I know but your eyes did you jerk!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked, a hand reaching up to his throat, but Mai stopped it halfway, "Leave it alone idiot…"

"Mai…" she looked at him and was suddenly taken aback by the softeness in his eyes.

"Yes Naru?"

"Tea…" Mai's eyes went wide at his rude playing of her feelings.

"Naru I swear to all that is living and dead one of these days I will go ape crazy all over you and your crappy attitude!!!!" She stormed out of the room still raging and slamming the door on her way out. Naru only sighed thankful for the silence as he tried to move his body into a more comfortable position. He eyed the door as it was quietly pushed open, seeing Lin and Takigawa, step inside.

"I suppose you are here to discuss the case…" Naru eyed them silently after that. Lin gave a curt nod and without asking pulled Naru up into a seated position as Takigawa shifted the pillows behind his back, Naru's breath hitched at the sudden assault by his two friends, and his eyes grew angry, though he knew it was better they had moved his sore and swollen back without his prior knowledge.

Lin placed the laptop into Naru's lap and allowed him to start eyeballing the information they had gathered, as Naru looked through all of the information his eyes suddenly became full saucers and he turned to Lin.

"Are you sure?" Lin nodded.

"Yes…the situation is much more dangerous then any of us first suspected." Lin began quietly, Naru noted the monk fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable with the information.

"Where is Mai?" Naru's eyes returned to their previous stoniness.

"With Father Brown," Lin assured his young boss.

Naru let out a sigh of relief then looked at Lin with the slightest hint of agitation in his eye…"Not all demons are dead Naru…you of all people should know this."


	8. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money! ;) Also in this chapter I used common knowledge about medium abilities and PK abilities; however, the research on these two realms was done by people much smarter then me.

Without further ado...

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER SEVEN:

It took Naru all of twenty minutes to get out of bed, put on a black button down shirt and make his way into the base, much to everyone's chagrin. Naru was a force not to be reckoned with when he was on a mission and his mission had just reached priority level one. He had not bothered to button his shirt knowing Lin would eventually change his bandages and the fact it still hurt to move his arms. He would never admit to the discomfort, but he also did not want unnecessary attention brought to himself.

"YOU COULD HAVE..." Mai's voice boomed loudly as she stomped into the base, holding Naru's desired tea and suddenly became silent as she saw his raised eyebrow, smirk and disheveled appearance. She knew she was blushing and silently walked over to Naru's seated form setting the tea cup down behind him on the computer desk. "Here..."

Naru simply nodded and turned back toward the computer screen. Mai had never seen him so unkempt. It was not a good sign and Mai was smart enough to know things were obviously becoming very serious.

John looked at Takigawa and then to Lin, "Well mates...what have we decided to do?"

Takigawa shifted uneasily and turned toward John, "Well if we really are dealing with some form of manipulation we are going to have to find out whom the Hell is being manipulated."

"What we are dealing with is a very powerful medium with the keen ability to control and manipulate spirits." Naru's voice caused an almost immediate silence among the others in the room. Mai's eyes became frustrated and confused.

"But Naru? Can't all mediums manipulate spirits? Isn't that what mediums do?" Her voice was unsure and laced with the same confusion in her gaze.

"No Mai," Naru shook his head in an exasperated manner.

"Well _excuse me_ your highness for being so _STUPID_!" Mai turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest in a display of her anger and frustration.

Naru eyed her turned back for a moment and then without another thought continued, "For the benefit of our less scholarly members..." Mai turned and stuck her tongue out to him, "...I will explain. A medium's first and foremost duty is most commonly their ability to communicate, in some fashion, with a spirit or soul. Whether it is through the aptitude of clairvoyance, which is the ability to 'see clearly', or something as obscure as clairgustance, the capability to receive taste impressions from a spirit, a medium channels the spiritual energy in these ways. In other words, mediums are able to use their human senses at a heightened and almost unrealistic level. Most mediums are only given the gift of one of these sharp senses and therefore are not very powerful. For example, Masako Hara has the gifts of clairvoyance, clairaudience, clairsentience and hints of clairsentinence: meaning Miss Hara is able to see, hear, sense and feel the spirits around her. Although it is an impressive amount of abilities for one medium to carry and would probably shock and awe the normal people of society, Miss Hara, is by no means a perfect medium."

Mai gaped for a brief moment and then quickly closed her loose jaw, _"Did Naru really just say that?!?"_ She shifted fully turning toward Naru now and lowering her arms.

"Miss Hara is able to use her abilities to aid spirits in passing over and help them find comfort in the afterlife. Most spirits do not realize they are dead; it is her job to aid them in this realization and therefore, cleanse their roaming soul." Naru turned in his seat adjusting his back slightly and looked at Mai, "The difference between Miss Hara and the medium we are apparently dealing with is the intent behind the abilities. Miss Hara would never use a spirit or soul for anything worldly or in a way which would harm another person."

"Oh...I get it! The person we are dealing with is manipulating spirits for their own means." Mai stated quietly.

"Exactly..." Naru turned his gaze away from Mai, "...the only problem is we don't know why the medium is doing this or what they are trying to accomplish."

"It goes without saying," Lin broke in with a matter of fact tone, "this medium we are dealing with has more then just clairvoyance in their bag of tricks. We believe they also carry a psychokinetic ability which has raised this case to an almost unfathomable danger level. Under the realm of PK there are also many different strengths or gifts, including the abilities to move objects and the elements..." Lin trailed off.

"Elements?" Takigawa chimed in as John appeared to be lost in thought.

"The fire!" Mai almost shouted getting all heads to turn in her direction, save Naru and Lin.

"Very good Mai," Naru smirked, "It appears there is some form of brain matter in that head of yours."

"NARU!" Mai thought very seriously about hitting him, but then talked herself out of her actions, remembering he was injured and still recovering.

Lin, shook his head, appearing to be slightly annoyed, "That said, we believe the culprit of the fire which supposedly took place in this house, is the same culprit causing the supposed haunting. In other words, there was never a case in this house in the first place..." Lin glared at the floor, letting his clenched fist rest on the table beside him, "...this was a lure, a trap, whatever you wish to call it, in order to get us here. For whatever reason the offender in this home is hungry for power and energy, Naru should have easily been able to ward off such an attack, but it is now obvious his power was being drained from the moment he stepped into the tub."

Naru turned away from them and Mai sighed knowingly. Naru hated admitting defeat or showing weakness of any kind. She knew this was probably difficult for him to take in. She also guessed he was angry with himself for putting them all in harm's way unnecessarily.

"So...what do we do? We obviously cannot leave this house...even if we wanted to I doubt the person behind all of this would allow us out the door alive." Takigawa asked after a pungent silence surrounded the group for a few minutes.

"We are going to put an end to it." Naru cut in, "From the research you have all conducted I believe the _entity_ we are dealing with must reside somewhere within the sectioned off area of the house. The fire was most likely a staged event in order for the person controlling the goings on in the house, to acquire a more secluded area with which to conduct them self. I believe it is beyond the doors of the east wing where we will find our culprit. Mai," she turned toward him again at the hearing of her name, "I want you and Father Brown to go over the data Lin and I collected a couple of days ago. Get up to speed on the case and then in an hour we will all meet back here to discuss logistics."

"Yes sir..." Mai said this a little more sarcastically then she would have liked and turned to join John at a small table in the base. She had learned a long time ago not to question Naru's orders during a serious case. It was easier on her nerves and brain to simply trust his better judgment. She glanced at Lin, Takigawa and Naru as they silently exited the room. She did not realize how long she had stared after them till John's cheery and bright voice broke the silence.

"So Mai, from what I have read since Naru's unfortunate experience, there have been an innumerable number of 'paranormal' events in this house. Everything from near death experiences to employees and guests being drenched in blood."

Mai paled at the mention of this, "Yes, John, I definitely have made a mental note of that one..."

John eyed her with a peculiar glance for a moment and then went on. "It appears all of the events began six months ago after the mansion caught fire and was almost destroyed. Here are some of the pictures..." he shoved a folder toward her, which Mai opened and began examining, "...unfortunately several of the workers were consumed in the flames, along with Miss Kazaki's 5 year old daughter..."

"Chiasa Kazaki..." Mai looked at John with her eyes wide.

"Yeah...how did ya know that Mai?" John looked at her slightly concerned, "Have you seen a vision?"

"Please continue John..." Mai said without another word.

"No one knows why the fire began. It is also unknown if the destroyed areas of the mansion have been restored or not. Miss Kazaki will allow no one access to the rooms in the east wing. The maids and other workers have also made statements regarding her odd behavior and almost rude demeanor toward them and the guests in this home."

"_No surprise there..."_ Mai thought silently.

"She leaves everyday between the hours of 1 PM and 5 PM and no one knows where she goes during these times. Upon her return she always passes through the doors of the east wing and within the next hour comes back through them. The workers often are reprimanded by Miss Kazaki when items in this house are moved or touched."

"So you are saying the reason behind her odd behavior could possibly not be her own doing?" Mai asked innocently.

"Exactly," John nodded, "That is most of the particulars...we have concluded the individual happenings to be unimportant.

"Interesting," Mai looked at him softly, "John, I believe I will lie down...there is still a good 45 minutes before _his highness_ returns."

"Sure thing, Mai..." John smiled as Mai settled onto the sofa on the other side of the room, "...sweet dreams."

_Darkness overtook Mai almost immediately after she closed her eyes. She found herself in a world of swirling colors and suddenly as the colors stopped she saw Gene. Her smile was indescribably large when she recognized his handsome figure before her._

"_Gene!" she almost tripped over her own two feet as she ran to greet him._

"_Mai..." he smiled for only a moment and then his smile turned into a concerned glance, "Mai, you must leave this place. It isn't safe here."_

"_I know Gene...I know. Naru has been injured..." Gene's eyes widened for a moment and then softened again, "I also was attacked, but Gene there is no way for us to leave right now...there is snow barricading us in this house. Plus you know Naru; he will not leave without solving this case. It isn't in his narcissistic nature."_

_Gene chuckled at that. She had become bold since the last time he had entered her dreams. "You are growing up Mai..."_

_Mai blushed at this and then smiled. "I...Gene..." she watched as he suddenly grasped her wrist, "Gene what is wrong...?"_

_Gene tightened his hold on her wrist about to speak when suddenly an unseen force almost ripped him from Mai. Her hand unconsciously grabbed his hand and she held onto him with all of her might. "GENE!" _

"_Mai...whatever is in this house is ripping me away from you! I have never sensed something quite like it...I can't understand it. It knows I am here...it doesn't want me to help you." Gene looked at her sadly letting his hold on her go, "Let go Mai...let go."_

"_NO Gene!! I won't...I won't let it consume you!" Mai was desperate and before she object any longer he was gone, blown from her dreams much like an autumn leaf is blown from a tree._

_Mai was consumed by her emotions, tears streaming down her face and hard sobs wracking her body. Suddenly, however, she was pulled from her sadness as a soft voice was heard behind her._

"_You really should have listened to him you know..." Mai couldn't tell who was speaking the voice was laced with a malice she couldn't put words to, "...you will all die in this house...it is why you were brought here. To die..."_

_Mai felt her eyes widen._

Mai's body sprang forward with more velocity then Takigawa expected. He had been shaking her for a while and when she leapt forward with wakefulness her forehead connected with his jaw. Both offending parties rubbed their now sore appendages and after a short time Mai's eyes once again widened and she searched the room for Naru.

Finding him she stood, "Naru! She took Gene..." Naru eyed her questioningly.

"She?" Naru stood and walked toward the frantic girl.

"Yes...I can't tell you who or how...I just...dammit! She took him!" Mai was beyond upset or emotional, she was frantic, "He said she knew about him, she knew he was trying to help me..."

Naru, now mere inches away from Mai, was once again dressed in his normal black attire. He looked composed and refined again and his mere presence aided Mai in more ways then she could put into words. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mai calm down."

Mai nodded and took a deep breath, feeling Naru retract his hand she looked at him again, "What are we going to do?"

Naru eyed her for a moment and then turned to the others taking them in as well, "It is one o'clock," Mai shifted her eyes to the grandfather clock up against the wall and listened as it began its chiming sequence, "I believe a little seek and find is in order, compliments of the east wing." Without another word Naru made for the door and unhesitatingly the others followed. Mai could not help it when the bottom of her stomach filled with butterflies, _"Please let this end well..."_

**Author's Note: Well here is the seventh installment of **_**Goodnight Kiss**_**! I know it is not very exciting, per say, but I had a whole bunch of information on both the case and the culprit to fill everyone in on. I am hoping no one has figured it out yet...I am pretty sure, however, when the mystery is revealed everyone will be shocked. LOL Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Whether it is good or bad please just remember to keep comments constructive. I cannot make improvements without reviews! I love you all and hope you continue to love this story! Thank you sincerely for reading!**


	9. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money!

THE GOODNIGHT KISS

CHAPTER EIGHT:

It did not take the SPR team very long to find a way into the closed off section of the large mansion. Naru, of course was the first to enter the vast space followed by Lin, Takigawa, John and finally Mai. At first Naru was not sure he was willing to allow Mai into the dark and unknown territory of the large home, however, after a shouting match and impending headache he had risked her entrance. The only remaining sign of their past argument was the smug smile Mai had planted on her face – a constant reminder of the lost battle. Sometimes Naru honestly believed she would be the death of him. He silently lit his flashlight and studied the room before him. It was large much like that of the west wing; however, there were stark and obvious differences.

The room was covered in debris, obviously from the fire which had, at one time, consumed the east wing. There were upturned tables and chairs, torn curtains and singed carpets and walls. No lights were present and it seemed as though nothing had ever been done to repair the damages.

"Wow," Takigawa was the first to break the silence, "This place must have been pretty suave at one time? Eh Naru?"

Naru simply shrugged in silence and continued forward, ignoring Takigawa's inquiry. Takigawa opened his mouth ready to voice his complaint when Mai's bright voice cut him off.

"Oh Monk, calm down!" Mai elbowed the tall man in the ribs jokingly, "He is simply still upset from be-..." Mai's joking demeanor wiped from her face almost instantaneously.

Monk waited for a short moment before looking at her strangely; "Be...what Mai?" he paused, still awaiting her response, "Mai?"

Upon hearing her name uttered a second time the other three male ghost hunters turned toward the young woman in their presence. Mai's face slowly changed from shock, to confusion, to a pale green color in a matter of seconds.

"It's...it's...putrid!!" Mai screamed.

All four of the young girl's companions turned to one another and then back to her, "What is putrid Mai?" Naru's soft baritone was more command then question.

"What do you mean what is putrid you idiot scientist? Don't tell me you can't..." Mai eyed the four men in front of her, then felt heat cover her cheeks, "You can't smell it, can you?"

Every one of her companions shook their heads in a stark embarrassing no. She sighed heavily and shook her head, "Well I will simply grin and bear it I sup-..."

"Can you tell which direction the scent is coming from Mai?" Naru cut off her soap boxing.

"Jeez, you jerk! I wasn't even finished with my sentence! One would think you would have bet-..." Mai fumed.

"You are wasting _my_ time," Naru interjected once more.

Mai's eyes said more then her mouth ever could at his words but she begrudgingly crossed her arms over her chest, put her nose in the air and began walking in the direction she felt held the strongest scent, passing Naru as she spoke curtly, "This way MY LORD!"

Lin, Takigawa and John rolled their eyes following Naru and Mai, all being careful as they trudged through the room and down a familiar looking hallway. Suddenly Mai stopped; Naru noticed her appearance and almost missed catching his younger companion when her legs gave out from underneath her, "Mai...? MAI!"

The smell, which had at first been a simple discomfort, had grown to overwhelming proportions as the team had begun trekking down the hallway. All Mai could think about was vomit mixed with old cheese and maggots. Her mind could not focus on anything but the smell and she soon found herself swooning from it. Her knees gave way and she was only slightly aware of the strong arm which wrapped itself around her lithe chest and underarms. As she faded into darkness the only one thought entered her mind, _"You would think a guy could be a little gentler with a swooning woman!!"_

_Mai once again found herself in a swirling darkness and she was not entirely sure it was where she wanted to be. She knew she had entered into the world of her dreams, but usually when on a case her dreams were scary and difficult to handle. It made her happy to know she was of at least some use to her fellow team members, but she couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy when entering into the realm._

_She subconsciously looked for Gene remembering suddenly the last time she had been asleep. She silently realized he would not be here now. Not this time...he had been ripped violently away from her. Her thoughts slowly pulled her into a familiar looking room. She couldn't quite place it in her memory, but she knew she had been there before._

_Mai stepped forward into the room glancing at the chandelier and the tables and curtains, then suddenly she realized it was the east wing._

'_Must have been before the fire,' Mai thought to herself. Suddenly in front of Mai, a few rooms ahead, she heard a shout and scream. Then without warning she saw Mrs. Kazaki's form flee from the hallway and into the room she was currently in. Mai had never liked the seemingly stern woman, however, at this moment she could not help but feel a little sorry for her. Something in Mai's brain was forcing this feeling. She watched as the crazed woman stormed through the room breaking an antique like lamp onto the floor. She then struck a match and Mai realized what she was doing._

'_But why!?! Why would she try to burn down her own home?' Mai watched in awe as the room began to blaze and Mrs. Kazaki exited the room locking it behind her. Mai stared in horror at the now locked door and was about to start pounding on it when she heard a scream from down the hallway. Mai turned immediately and began to run toward it._

_She reached the door, recognizing it as the one she had collapsed in front of earlier, "Is anyone there?" Mai shouted, noticing all too well the flames which nicked the side of the hallway entrance. All she could make out was another muffled scream and she forced her way into the room, once inside she quickly surveyed the area and noticed the young girl she saw before the entire case began, "CHIASA!"_

_Mai ran forward gathering the girl into her arms and holding her close. However, just as suddenly as the girl was in her arms she felt herself being pulled away from the small child. Mai blinked and then found herself in an aerial position over the room. As she gazed, before her lay the young child's bedroom torn apart by flames and soot. Mai furiously scanned the remains of the room until her eyes reached the young girl's bed and she fell to her knees sobbing hysterically. There, before her, in the charred ashes of the bed lay the body of the child she had previously cradled within her arms. Mai could not control the tears which spread down her cheeks and she screamed in anger and horror at the sight before her. She had never seen something so horrific; she would have chosen to be murdered in her dreams a million times over if it would mean she had not suffered the horror of this child..._

"Mai...Mai..." Naru's velvety voice wafted Mai back to her senses slowly, but surely, "Are you awake?"

Mai could not help the small feeling of de jevu which swept over her at his statement. Her thoughts momentarily drifted back to one of the teams previous cases, however, she soon forgot her roaming remembrances and shifted her focus back to the dream she had just encountered. New tears traveled in rivers down her face and Naru eyed her cautiously.

"Naru," her voice was a broken whisper, "It...it was horrible..."

"What did you see?" Naru carefully set back on his knees. Mai was just realizing she had been propped up against the dark wall and Naru was seated directly in front of her, his eyes displaying slight concern at her current disposition. The others were not visible and Mai assumed they had been sent out to scout the area.

"Mrs. Kazaki murdered her daughter Naru!" Mai screamed, "She set this fire and killed her...I watched it happen. I held her before...I could have saved her...I could have saved her...!!!"

Before Mai could become anymore hysterical Naru, in a sense of desperation leaned forward and engulfed Mai in a comforting embrace, allowing her the access of his shoulder. His other associates were currently searching through the debris and no tea was within reach. Naru found himself feeling very foreign in the way of giving comfort to his usually steamy assistant, but decided seeing her hysterical was worse then seeing her giving him grief for the sudden and out of character embrace.

Mai graciously accepted Naru's generous offer of comfort and clutched onto his jacket. It didn't take her long to calm down in the young man's embrace. He smelled of tea leaves and expensive cologne. She swiftly pulled away from him eyeing him with a silent thank you.

"There really isn't anything you could have done Mai," he sighed straightening his jacket and helping her to stand, "the fire took place over six months ago."

Mai nodded solemnly, "It doesn't make it any easier..." she eyed Naru thoughtfully as he seemed about to speak and found herself a bit disappointed when the Monk, John and Lin made their way back to the two teens.

"Mai! You're awake," John smiled brightly and Monk ruffled her hair, "Thank the Lord!"

Lin was stoic and Naru followed suit. Mai found herself wishing she knew what else Naru was going to say. To be honest Naru had been quite relieved when the rest of the team interrupted the brief and somewhat intimate moment between himself and Mai. He was never one for feelings and he did not honestly know what he would have said to the girl. He knew what he had wanted to say, he would have said anything to see her stop crying...Naru cut off his own thoughts.

"Mai has had a vision..." All of the members, save Mai, turned to Naru, "Mrs. Kazaki is the one who started this fire. We should head back to base, re-group, report and set up a plan of action. Be aware NO ONE is to be left alone in this mansion. We have a possible murderer in our midst and I refuse to allow any of us to be harmed for being incautious. I do not know where our mistress has been retreating each day, but we need to find out. It is obvious the involvement of the authorities will be impossible until the snow lets up."

Everyone nodded and the three older men, John, Takigawa, and Lin headed the group's retreat back out of the east wing. Naru and Mai held back a bit, however, Naru made sure to put himself last. He did not want to risk the girl collapsing again. They soon neared the entrance to the east wing and Takigawa exiting first, followed by John and then Lin were the first out.

"Naru..." Lin almost scolded his young boss with his tone.

"Yes Lin we're..." Naru was suddenly cut off. The next few moments played in slow motion through everyone's mind. Naru's eyes had connected with Lin's as he began to speak; however, as his words were uttered the door to the east wing began to shut. It only took a matter of seconds, but to all involved it felt like a lifetime.

Lin matched Naru in reaching the shutting door, but both realized it was a moment too late. Each of the men shouted for each other, but neither could be heard. Naru turned to Mai a serious expression on his face and he gazed into her surprised and frightened eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know...I know...another cliff hanger, but I promise this time I will not take so long in updating. I have had to deal with some huge family issues as of late and I just have not had time to work on this piece of fiction, however, I hope you enjoyed the update. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun! If you would care to guess what the actual plot is I would love to see your theories. After all mystery is part of why we all love this fandom.**

**Also I will be posting a link to a drawing/sketch I have done of Chiasa Kazaki with the next chapter.**

**Please review! Your reviews really do help me with the story, both in editing and with progression. I like to know what you all like about the story. If you would like to leave suggestions for future fictions or ideas you have for this one that would also be very much appreciated! Adieu until next update!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money!**

**THE GOODNIGHT KISS**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

Lin's face was one of dumbstruck awe for the shortest of moments. John and Takigawa joined him in stunned silence staring at the now sealed door as if it would somehow magically sprout a head and start speaking to them. Lin's first instinct was one of fear, though the feral feeling was soon replaced with anger and determination. Without warning he lashed out at the door attempting to bring it down with foot and shocking the other two men out of their stupor. Takigawa immediately left them to look for something to bring the door down with and John stood out of the way muttering an almost silent prayer for Naru and Mai's safety. _"Damn...damn...DAMN!" _Was the only thing Lin could bring his mind to comprehend and suddenly the feeling of uneasiness begun to seep back into his system. This was not part of the plan, this was not what was supposed to happen and Lin silently decided it was a situation which needed to be rectified immediately. He made a sideways glance to the newly returned Takigawa, who was now armed with what appeared to be a large beam. Under normal circumstances destroying a piece of the client's furniture on purpose would be out of the question, however, these were most decidedly not _normal _circumstances.

"On the count of three," Lin and John grabbed hold of the wooden beam as Takigawa's angry voice uttered the instructions, "1...2...3..." all three of them rushed the beam forward with all of their strength, leaving not even a mark on the large east wing door, Takigawa's voice roared once more, "AGAIN...1...2..."

"What, pray tell, are the three of you doing?" Takigawa, Lin and John stopped mid-stride, turning their heads and glancing behind them at the irate voice of Mrs. Kazaki.

Lin immediately dropped his hold on the beam, causing John and Takigawa's grip to slip, and intensely stalked forward grabbing the enraged woman by the collar of her dress and pushing her back against the hard papered wall, "What the Hell just happened!?!" Lin's voice was serious and deadly, silently daring Mrs. Kazaki to cross him.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about..." Mrs. Kazaki stuttered recovering and shooting the tall Chinese man a death glare, "You are the ones attempting to destroy my home!"

Lin's eyes flamed with rage and he shook the woman in his grasp, "Don't toy with me woman...we know all about your lies and the obvious cover-up you are hiding within the walls of this estate! I do not believe you are privy to the seriousness of your current situation. Our boss Mr. Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant Mai Taniyama have been trapped behind the walls of the east wing. What exactly are you planning here?"

Lin loosened his grip slowly on Mrs. Kazaki after seeing her face change from one of anger to dread, "You say they have been trapped within the east wing?"

Lin nodded, his gaze still icy cold, "Yes..." he could not help but notice the worry lacing her voice.

Mrs. Kazaki stared off into silence for what seemed like a very long time, Lin assumed she was choosing her words wisely, "I...I haven't been completely honest with you."

Lin loosened his grip completely as Mrs. Kazaki suddenly seemed as though she might break with the slightest of moves. Her eyes had become filled with an insurmountable amount of sorrow and regret and tears threatened to spill onto her now paling cheeks, "It was never my intention for any of this to happen," she looked down at her now clasped hands and back up at Lin, "Please, if you would accompany me into the sitting room? I need to be frank...I need to tell you the whole truth about this mansion."

Lin glanced back to Takigawa and John who nodded curtly, "Fine. However, I will inform you, this is the last time _I _will be forgiving of the current situation. You must swear on your life the information you are about to divulge is completely without farce. If you cause one of the young persons behind that door to befall any type of harm, well, let's just say I cannot make any promises to my reaction. Are we at an agreement Mrs. Kazaki?"

Mrs. Kazaki nodded with a quick and grim shake of her head, turning abruptly and leading the three men into the sitting room just down the hall. Her stride was not hurried, but held a since of urgency. She knew she was going to have to tell them the whole truth, but it was the truth which scared her. It was the truth which was haunting her. She pulled the door to the sitting room open and slipped in. Lin, Takigawa and John soon followed. Takigawa and John found a seat on a small sofa across from Mrs. Kazaki. Lin kept vigil a few feet from the rest of the group, he still did not trust the woman in their company and just in case she was plotting some type of diversion or trap he wanted to be adequately prepared for it.

vcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcv

Mai was still in a state of shock after the abrupt shutting of the door in the east wing. She had been standing in the same spot watching Naru beat on and curse at the door for the past ten minutes. Finally she was pulled from her stupor when she heard Naru hiss in pain and clutch his fist; silently she walked forward and stopped his hands from once again starting a relentless battle with the door. His response to her worry was the swift pull of his hands from her own, "Dammit Mai, let go! Can't you understand the seriousness of the situation? Or is your brain too small to comprehend what has just transpired?"

Mai was taken aback by his sudden and harsh words. She had expected an angry response to her fussing but this was too close to cruel for her comfort, anger nipped her brain and frosted her tongue as she spoke, "Excuse me for caring about your well-being in the present. Break your stupid hand and fingers for all I care, however, I would think even someone with my miniscule amount of brain power would have already been able to figure out the door isn't going to move. It has been at least ten minutes since you mindlessly began to pound on it!!" She turned from him then crossing her arms over her chest and praying for her angry tears to stay planted on the rims of her eyes. _'How dare he!!' _She thought silently, _'It isn't my fault the damn room trapped us here.'_

Naru eyed her angrily for a moment longer then inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Let's just find a way out of here. It is obvious we cannot get out this way; maybe there is a window or doorway in another area of this edition. I wish I had Lin's blueprints, this would be much easier with them as a guide."

Mai turned to look at him, letting out the air she did not realize she had been holding, _'Typical,' _she thought, _'Not even an apology...._' It was not as if she had expected her teenage companion to grace her with something as trivial or kind as an apology, but it would have been nice. Perhaps she was nothing more then a burden to Naru, silently she started to trudge forward following behind him with her head down and her eyes safely guarded by her bangs.

Naru was silent, he had never intended to say the words which had spewed forth from his mouth, and however, he had let his anger and frustration get the better of him. He had hurt her and it killed him inside. He of course, was too prideful to admit it to himself let alone Mai. He continued forward through the long hallway a little perplexed as to why Mai no longer seemed to be affected by the supposedly putrid smell she had sensed earlier. He was about to question his younger companion when an abrupt burst of cold air suddenly slammed into the teenage duo. Naru braced himself against it and turned to look at Mai who seemed to be shivering. "Mai..." he glanced at her, "...here. Take this." Naru gently removed his jacket from his arms, careful to not re-injure the wounds on his back, and handed it to the shivering girl.

Mai looked at his jacket as if it was a priceless foreign artifact before finally taking it from his grasp. She silently put it on, blushing like the center of Sakura blossom. Naru smirked and turned back toward the cool air. It seemed to be flowing toward them but it was difficult for him to sense whether it was a draft from outside or from somewhere within the expanse of the east wing. He silently scolded himself for not bring equipment. Lin would be blind without equipment, which meant Mai and himself were on there own. Naru hated not knowing what was ahead of them. He had never been placed in a situation with a danger level of this magnitude and he was not looking forward to the possible repercussions an adventure of this kind might have. He was about to speak to Mai again when something caught his ear.

It was almost a whisper at first, but it soon grew to a higher volume. Mai and Naru both searched the space around them with the flashlight Naru held looking for the source of the new sound. Their efforts were, however, cut short when the flashlight began to flicker and then go out completely.

"Damn..." Naru's voice was but a whisper, but it held enough intensity to get Mai's attention.

vcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcv

"You see," Mrs. Kazaki's voice was serious and even, "Six years ago I was married into the Kazaki family. My husband Daichi Kazaki passed away shortly after the birth of our daughter Chiasa. I was so saddened by his death; however, his family was good to me. They could have shoved me out saying I was a bad omen or a dishonorable wife, however, they did nothing but bring comfort to me. I finally came to a point where I believed Chiasa and I would be able to live a normal life here together."

Lin noted the single tear which began to roll down Mrs. Kazaki's face, while Monk and John shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"That still doesn't explain why you would murder your only child with the man you loved..." Takigawa spoke with a poisonous tone.

"Hold you tongue!" she snapped back with equal venom, "I am not finished...if you do not wish to listen and be patient then I will just let you die! I don't have to help you find your precious companions."

She glared at the Monk, who with the help of John's reassuring hand and Lin's glaring eye calmed down and nodded for the woman to continue.

"I at first I thought our life would be one full of carefree days and love. Even though my husband had been taken away I believed my daughter and I would be able to find peace here. However," she paused for a moment, "just when I let my guard down, the accidents began. First it was simple things such as trip or fall – broken pieces of dishware or furniture. It soon turned violent..."

She paused and her eyes seemed to be replaying a most horrendous scene in her mind, Lin shifted his posture turning to face Mrs. Kazaki.

"Almost seven months ago now I had just come home from the market and after entering the mansion I immediately knew something was wrong, the most putrid of smells could not be missed. I knew the smell, even before I saw it; it was a smell you can never forget. It was distant at first, but the closer I came to the east wing, to Chiasa's quarters, the more I knew. There was no need for me to be silent, not when the smell was so strong." She looked at the three men before her, "I feared the worst you see. I feared my only child had been taken from me; that some monster had broken into this mansion and stolen my only child. I turned the door handle and entered the east wing; bodies lined the hallway and main room. All of the men and women who worked in this house dead, blood sprayed across every surface...so much blood."

She took a moment to collect herself, Lin handed her a handkerchief which she willingly took to blot her eyes.

"I slowly walked through the hallway and opened my daughter's room, expecting the worst. However, I was even more shocked at what I found there..."

vcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvc

As the light flickered off Mai grabbed hold of Naru's arm, "Naru...who is that singing?"

Naru hushed her with a wave of his hand, "Can you understand what is being sung, Mai?"

Mai honed in and listened closely.

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full or posie_

_Ashes, ashes_

_They all fall down_

_Deep down in the meadow_

_Raven and the swallow_

_Ashes, ashes_

_They all fall down_

_Daddy in the graveyard_

_Mommy in the poor house_

_Ashes, ashes_

_They all fall down_

"Naru...it's a children's song," Mai listened to the more perverse and disturbing lyrics, "What person would make up verses like those? Whoever is singing sounds young..."

Naru nodded his head in agreement and listened silently along with Mai as the young lilting voice continued to circle through the song.

vcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvvcvc

"...you see Chiasa was fine. She was seated in the middle of her room. When I entered she looked at me innocently enough and asked me what was wrong..."

"_What is wrong Mommy?" Chiasa's deep green eyes peered up toward her mother, dark circles making the pale child seem even more sick and frail then she already was, "You've been avoiding me Mommy. Is that kind?"_

_Mrs. Kazaki lost all emotion from her face as she listened to her daughter speak, it was as if the child lacked any and all emotion, "I have nothing to say Chiasa. I didn't know you felt that way dearest."_

"_But I do Mommy," she paused, "I don't like it when you leave me to go to market, I grow tired of my playthings Mommy. I think you should leave things up to me from now on, it would be much better in my hands Mommy."_

_Mrs. Kazaki's grip tightened on the doorknob she didn't realize she was holding, "I don't understand Chiasa."_

"_Really Mommy?" she turned her eyes back to the doll she had on the floor in front of her, "Could you really say after having me here for six years you don't understand?"_

_Mrs. Kazaki suddenly felt a fear she had never felt before, she realized in a sudden moment she wasn't crazy, the accidents hadn't been accidents. _

"_Don't worry Mommy; I took care of my old dollies. I grew tired of them so I discarded them for you. You move around too much as of late Mommy. I have been trying to get your attention for months...I decided the distractions had to be removed. You've made me, your only daughter, feel most insecure. I think you have been buying time for the past six years, you don't really love me...do you Mommy?" Chiasa turned her deep green orbs toward her mother once more and smirked at the fear she had instilled in the woman._

"I knew at that moment, whatever was inside of Chiasa was no longer my daughter. She had always been ill as a child I always believed there was a hope she would get better, however, it was only a hope. I realized too late my poor little girl had died, in actuality almost a month before the frightening experience we shared in her room that day. I fled from her room in a craze. I somehow believed if I could burn away the past she would be free."

Lin, Takigawa, and John shared equally shocked expressions as they listened to the rest of Mrs. Kazaki's story. Lin was the first to speak, swallowing the hard lump within his throat, "So you are saying your daughter is still alive?"

Mrs. Kazaki lifted her head and looked at Lin with eyes that held immeasurable amounts of sorrow, a tear rolled down her face, "No sir...she is dead...I believe something has possessed the shell that was once her body. She killed all those people...all..." no longer able to keep her emotions inline Mrs. Kazaki broke down into a fit of hysterical sobs. John stood and immediately did what he could to console the woman. Takigawa stood and walked toward Lin.

"We have to get inside that door," Takigawa's tone was dead serious. Lin nodded in silent agreement.

Vcvcvcvcvcvcvcvccvcv

"Naru...it stopped..." Mai spoke just above a whisper and clutched onto his sleeve even tighter, "Why did it stop?" Mai looked up at him through the darkness, noticing his eyes were not even paying attention to her; in fact, they were not paying attention to anything. She turned slowly following his transfixed stare and gasped at what she saw standing in the doorway mere feet from where they stood.

"Chiasa..." Mai stared blankly at the figure of the small girl. Her green eyes piercing the darkness and her light pink nightgown hanging softly on her thin and frail form; she was even more beautiful in real life then she was in Mai's dream. Mai was about to speak when she noticed the girls innocent face turn to one of crazed delight.

"I so love it when Mommy brings me new dollies to play with..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so here is the next installment of 'The Goodnight Kiss'! Hopefully it delivers! I think I kept most of you in the dark up until this point. Kudos to anyone who figured out Chiasa was the culprit...lol...but I think I was a master at keeping it a secret. I have not edited this chapter yet for grammar or spelling so if you happen to see something just kindly let me know and I will fix it. I was just super excited to get this chapter up!**

**Also I have a quick sketch of Chiasa at this address – ****.com/art/Chiasa-Kazaki-154642225**

**This is also the link to my art gallery...check it out! Please review! I was so excited to see the reviews had broken 100 with this story! I will be rewarding you all with a special one-shot story as soon as this one is complete.**

**Also I am going to give the opportunity for a cameo appearance in the next part of this saga I have started if anyone can tell me what anime I have referenced twice in this fiction. The hints include...My Lord and Ring Around the Rosie...good luck and good reading! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters or Disney and any of its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money!**

**THE GOODNIGHT KISS**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Lin swallowed a lump in his throat he did not realize he had been holding. He was wracking his brain to try and come up with a plausible explanation for the strange phenomena plaguing the Kazaki household. He gazed over at the now hysterical woman before him and raised a hand to his chin in thought, "Mrs. Kazaki?" Lin lowered his hand as he spoke to the woman, "Is there a library in this mansion or a room where old documentation of the home might be kept?"

Mrs. Kazaki sniffled and wiped her face with a handkerchief John supplied her with moments before, "Yes, we have a library, however, I am not sure it has documents on the history of the mansion. I rarely used the library in this home. It was my husband's study and I honestly have not set foot in that room since he passed away. Please follow me this way," with that she stood abruptly and ushered the three men out of the room.

All three ghost hunters followed her with a quick pace and urgent demeanor. Takigawa was worried about Mai, Lin was worried about Naru, and John was worried about both of his young friends. All three of the men knew Naru was more then capable of protecting Mai in a normal situation, but this was by no means a regular or normal situation. None of them knew what type of supernatural phenomena they were dealing with.

"This way," Mrs. Kazaki's soft voice was also laced with urgency and it had a way of soothing Lin's nerves, he was glad the women was taking the situation seriously, "Watch your step. I apologize for the mess in here, I have not stepped foot in this room sense Daichi passed on," Mrs. Kazaki reached out and turned on the overhead light. Once the room lit up John and Takigawa could not help but gasp at the scene in front of them. It was the largest in-home library either of them had ever seen. Takigawa chuckled briefly knowing Mai's comment about the room would probably be in reference to the old Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast". How he missed her and worried over her. She had become like a daughter to him and he knew even though Lin was silent he shared the same sentiment. Takigawa sighed and looked to John who was still gaping at the enormity of the room before them and then to Lin who was wasting no time. He noticed the tall Chinese man had already located and climbed one of about eight rolling ladders within the expansive study.

"Lin," Takigawa questioned, "You need any help?" He was graced with an agitated silence and he decided to respond with nothing more but a simple sigh. He did not have to wait long before Lin tossed three books in front of him and grabbed an old notebook and pen from the dust laden desk nearby. Under less stressful circumstances the monk would have graced his companions with some wry comment or humor; however, he chose to be silent and diligently opened the first of the three books in front of him.

"Take down any and all information you can find about this home and the former occupants. It is obvious there is more going on in this mansion then meets the eye," in the time it took Lin to say the few words he did he had graced John with the same materials the monk had received, "I also want all the history prior to the mansion being here. There is a distinct possibility something very old is manipulating this area in some way. I want to know what it is."

John nodded his head seriously and began looking through the books as well. His own mind was reeling at the thought one of his young friends might be injured or possibly killed in the current situation. He cared dearly for them both. John had never had many friends as a child, mainly because of his devotion to God. He could not remember the last time someone not of the cloth had even spoken to him. Mai had opened her arms to him and he would be forever grateful for her generosity and friendship. The others had also taken him in without a second glance, even Naru, in his own way had on more then one occasion shown his appreciation. John inwardly set his mind. He refused to lose either of them. They were two of his dearest friends and he would be damned if he would simply roll over and let them perish at the hands of whatever monster they were dealing with, _"Hold on you two…we are doing everything we can. Father in heaven, watch over them, keep them safe."_

Naru's arm had unconsciously found its way into a protective position in front of Mai's body. He eyed the child not twenty feet ahead closely watching for any sudden movements or gestures. He had also slowly started to back away from Chiasa in an effort to keep Mai out of harms way. However, he suddenly halted his movement when the child's eyes filled with sad acknowledgement.

"You don't wish to stay and play with me?" Chiasa, who had been standing sideways and gazing over her shoulder at the teenage couple, had now turned fully toward them. Mai noticed her eyes were like hypnotic pools in the dim moonlit expanse of the east wing. She could not help but feel pity for the young girl before her.

Naru looked at Mai out of the corner of his own imperial blue eyes. He could easily read the pity on her face. He knew his female companion would feel pity for this girl. Mai was always one to care for the well being of others, no matter how terrifying or dangerous the other people may be. He cursed silently to himself, _"Damn her for being so reckless. Mai I don't understand why you care so much sometimes."_ He turned his attention back to the girl before them, "No we don't want to play with you, and in fact we want nothing to do with you. We came here to get rid of the menace plaguing this mansion and from what I can tell you are in someway connected to it."

Chiasa took a few steps forward and stopped, her bare feet gliding over the singed floorboards and bent nails. Mai noticed her feet were cut and bleeding quite badly. The girl appeared haggard and restless, "Naru…I don't think she is dead," Mai whispered quietly.

Naru was looking at Mai when she spoke and then slowly returned his eyes to Chiasa who was still approaching them. "Are you dead or alive Chiasa?" Suddenly the young girl stopped and eyed Naru carefully.

"I am what I am..." her voice was still soft and angelic. She eyed Naru with her bright green eyes then turned them on Mai, "...you are both very powerful in your own ways. I have not had toys like this before. How exciting..."

At her words Mai clung to Naru's extended arm and cringed slightly. Naru did not budge and refused to show Chiasa any acknowledgement of fear. It was not justified in the situation and he was not going to allow a six year old child to ruffle his feathers.

vcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcv

About forty-five minutes had transpired in the library and each of the three men had gathered almost every bit of information they could possibly piece together. None of them had ever worked at such a pace and all were hoping they would never have to do it again. It was both exhausting and gut wrenching at the same time. Takigawa was actually beginning to feel the signs of nausea set in and was worried he might have to leave for a brief reprieve. He could not remember the last time he had been so agitated on a case.

Lin was ready to explode and he dreaded having to report to the Professor later about the case. He knew Dr. Davis would be displeased with the entire situation. He was also contemplating Naru's punishment for being so wreckless and under-prepared in the current situation.

"I think I found the source!" John's voice shook Lin and Takigawa to their senses and both men immediately turned their attention to the young priest. "Listen to this," John continued, "I believe the earliest records of this land dates back to the 1500's. About 200 years before the current mansion was built the land was cleared. From the records here I can pull a prominent Osakan castle was once settled onto these grounds. As you both know Japan was immersed in the warring states era at this time. Many castles were built, taken, and destroyed. It appears one such castle was conquered." John jostled out of his seat and over to a pile of maps splayed upon Mr. Kazaki's old desk. Finally he settled on a territorial map of Osaka and laid it out onto the table, "Here..." he took a red pen and circled the current land and about twenty square miles outside and around it,"...is where the castle and it's territory was originally. I would guess the castle deteriorated over time and was most likely demolished completely before the building of this mansion."

"According to the records, the mansion was constructed in 1879 by the Heiji family and later taken in and remodeled by one of the Heiji family daughters, Reiko, who married into the Kazaki family," Takigawa cut into John's dialogue, "As far as I can see the first born daughter of every generation of this family has died or been plagued by an unexplained and terrible illness. Mrs. Kazaki what was Chiasa's original diagnosis?"

Mrs. Kazaki turned toward the monk and sighed, "I am afraid she had Tuberculosis at first diagnosis. We were told of this when she turned all but five years old. She was plagued by it, coughing fits with blood, exhaustion, insomnia. It seemed she was almost completely incapacitated by it. My husband and I sectioned off the east wing especially for her use. She was not able to go out because of the illness. I still do not know how she came upon such a terrible affliction."

Lin narrowed his eyes and Takigawa shook his head sadly, "It matches perfectly with these records. Lin what do you make of this?"

Lin thought for a moment, "I don't know…John, please continue."

"Sure thing," John nodded diligently returning his eyes to the documents in front of him, "The mansion was constructed over the grounds of the Yukio Shrine. It was the shrine directly connected with the Tanaka Castle which once stood on these grounds. The Yukio Shrine was guarded by several monks and priestesses; however, one in particular is mentioned more then any other. Saichi Yukio…according to the records she was the most fearsome and powerful of all the monks and priestesses serving under Lord Tanaka. Lord Tanaka had three daughters, in order from eldest to youngest, Nozomi, Rai, and Naomi. Their names in order meaning hope, trust and beauty," John paused for a moment reviewing one document, "It seems the Lord's wife died giving birth to Naomi, there is no record of her after the birth of the final child. However, that is where things get even murkier. It seems the Lord was not a noble man and wandered from his wife's bed more often then not. In those times, however, an illegitimate child would be more then a scandal. It would call for an upheaval of the current Lord and his family."

Lin and Takigawa, nodded in understanding and Mrs. Kazaki sat wide eyed at the unknown history as she listened.

"Time passed and soon Saichi Yukio, the most powerful priestess presented herself before the Lord claiming to be pregnant with his child. As you can imagine, the Lord wouldn't have it. As soon as the child came he ordered it drowned, Saichi barely had enough time to hold her baby before the Lord ordered the child murdered," John sighed shaking his head and moving onto the next document, "Records are broken after that, however, it is obvious Saichi Yukio was more then livid. I believe she must have rebelled against the Lord turning her pure powers to those of darkness. The Lord and all three of his daughters were murdered by the newly dark priestess. There are numerous stories of what happened, though, all have one thing in common and that is the fact that Saichi Yukio never stopped trying to revive her deceased child."

"John," Lin's voice was precise and taut, "Did you find any record of the child's name?"

John shook his head with a curt no, "Unfortunately not my friend."

Lin nodded back and sat silent for a few moments. It seemed all of them were contemplating the situation. All of them were searching for answers and getting nowhere. Though Lin suddenly widened his eyes and broke the uneasy silence by taking his arm and clearing the books from his area of the table. He grabbed the map and John's documents. John, Takigawa and Mrs. Kazaki eyed him curiously all keeping silent. They knew he would speak in due time.

"I've got it…" Lin smirked for a moment then looked from Takigawa to John and then back to the map, "…Saichi Yukio has been attempting to resurrect her dead child. I would bet donuts to dollars her child was a baby girl. This is most likely the reason why young girls have been dieing in this house. John, how old was the Lord's daughter Naomi?"

"Let me see…" John stood and looked through one of the documents Lin had taken but not used, "...as far as I can tell she would have been around the age of five to seven."

Lin nodded, his face becoming even more serious then had been before, "Gentleman I believe we are dealing with a very powerful spirit. One by the name of Priestess Saichi Yukio and on her own she has not had enough power to achieve her purposes, however, by draining Naru of his strength she has probably gained a immense amounts of force. Her purposes are to eliminate the "rulers" on this land. I believe she has been using the power of necromancy to obtain a human body and attempt to revive the spirit of her baby."

Mrs. Kazaki gasped, "You mean…"

"I am not sure yet Mrs. Kazaki," Lin shook his head, "It is possible Chiasa might still be alive…if the spirit has only possessed your daughter there is a chance, however, one thing I do know is we must get Naru and Mai out of the east wing. I do not know if it is possible for the spirit possessing Chiasa to actually revive a person dead for more then 500 years, but she will more then likely try. We have already seen how easy it was for her to steal Naru's srtength. I think you all understand the gravity of the situation should Naru become possessed."

Takigawa and John gulped and nodded.

"Mrs. Kazaki," Lin turned and faced her, "Get us into the east wing…"

cvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvc

"Shall we then?" Innocent emerald orbs matched Naru's vehement sapphire set and just as he was about to negate Chiasa's words a sudden burst of cold air sent he and Mai forcibly back into the nearest wall. Mai's body struck first, her back striking the hard soot covered wall behind her and her head snapping back as Naru's bigger body collided with her own. Mai was knocked unconscious by both surprise and impact. Naru was irate as he lifted himself from the floor and turned to check on the girl behind him. She was unconscious but breathing. In an instant he had decided the little girl before him was going to be sent to hell whether it was by him or with him. No one touched Mai. He turned to glare at Chiasa, "Oh…so angry…"

Naru stood anger lacing his features but a stoic look gracing his face. He turned fully toward the girl before him and his eyes turned to an icy blue. He did not notice Mai stirring at his feet; however, she shook her head silently and cleared her blurred vision, rising onto her elbows. She glanced around her and noticed several objects were hovering off the ground, "Naru!" she all but screamed his name, "No! YOU CA…!!"

Before Mai could finish her words Naru had already propelled a number of objects at the young child before them at break neck speed, using only the power of his mind. Chiasa smiled wickedly as the impending objects came toward her, "I've been waiting for you to use that power."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for all of your patience on this story. I have had a very rough couple of weeks. My father passed away on March 1****st**** and I was dealing with the services and the mourning process. I have been working on my stories and artwork, however, so worry not faithful readers! I have not forgotten you! Hopefully this chapter pleases everyone…I know it is very informative, but I had to have the information somewhere. I promise the next chapter will be full of action and suspense…I still have a couple of curveballs up my sleeve.**

**Also I wanted to apologize about the artwork link problem in the last chapter. Go you go to deviantart and search for artist: crazylittlecheezer you will be able to view the sketch of Chiasa I have posted! Also Jazzy I promise to have artwork up soon! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I really do read them and take the comments to heart! Thanks so much! Also look for my one shot Ghost Hunt fanfiction which will be up in the next couple of days titled "Red Ribbons". It is my gift to you for breaking 100 reviews! WHOOT! Keep reading and thank you so much!!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt or its characters. Please do not sue me! I have no money! ;)

**THE GOODNIGHT KISS**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Naru glared at the young girl standing before him and smirked, "I didn't think a spirit of your mediocre caliber would even know what to do with the amount of power I possess, surely someone as low as you has no business speaking ill of me."

Chiasa sneered at his remarks and both Naru and Mai agreed silently the pure look of evil did not, in any way, agree with the girl's cherubic features. Mai wondered how Chiasa could be harboring such immense hatred and wanted to know what troubled her. Unexpectedly Mai was reeled out of her thoughts and pulled back into the present as the objects Naru had been controlling suddenly hit home. Chiasa did not move as a chair leg connected with her abdomen and next came several pieces of silverware each leaving a small scratch of cut on her otherwise flawless exterior. Last a vase hurtled forward and Mai winced when it collided with the soft alabaster skin just above Chiasa's right ear. Blood began to make its way down the side of her face and onto the soft silken material of her nightgown. Another river of blood eventually found its way over her right eyelid and stained her forehead and cheek.

Mai was decidedly unsettled by the grotesque display before her. It was disturbing to see a child so young and frail seem so unaffected by her injuries. Mai was expecting her to cry and throw a fit, but not Chiasa, no Chiasa was silent and stoic. Her emerald orbs matched Naru's icy blue ones in a match of superiority.

"You would risk this child's life to prove a point?" Her eyes grew wide with understanding when Naru's own eyes shifted in confusion for a mere second. He had attempted to keep himself guarded, but it only took a moment for her to figure him out, "So you didn't realize or truly believe the child was still alive?" Chiasa laughed maniacally and Naru pushed Mai back even further.

"Why are you controlling her? What is your purpose here? Who the Hell are you?" Naru's voice was controlled and tempered and he refused to give this monster the benefit of seeing him come undone.

She took another step toward them, her tiny foot intentionally dragging thru the broken shards of the once fully constructed ceramic vase. She eyed them both carefully and opened her mouth as if to speak, though her voice drifted through the air as nothing more then a whisper, "It's a secret," with that she once again shifted her arms forward catching Naru and Mai in an even stronger gale then the one previous. They were easily thrown backward into the wall and knocked unconscious. Chiasa giggled, standing over them both with a menacing smile.

_Mai shifted uncomfortably, she felt like her brain was turning into jelly. She lifted a hand to her temple and gently massaged her now aching head. Abruptly, she realized she was no longer in the hallway with Naru and Chiasa. She peered around herself trying to recognize her surroundings. After a moment she decided she must be on one of her dreams. She sighed, exasperated, she was not wanting to have another dream. All of the visions she had had up to this point had been excruciating to take thus far and she was not looking forward to seeing Naru murdered or Gene stolen from her._

_Mai shifted uneasily and stood up. For some unknown reason she felt compelled to start walking forward. If Gene had been there to guide her through her dream realm, it would be a much easier thing to conquer, however, she would have to make due without him. As she took a few steps forward the once dark eerie black of her mind began to shift and change. All of a sudden she found herself within what she figured must be an Osaka castle. She had never seen one up close but she assumed it would look something like this. _

_The walls were covered with beautiful silken cloths and kimonos ornately designed had been hung as well. She could not even begin to imagine how expensive they must be. She also saw swords and battle armor on one side of the room. From behind her there was a sudden cry which sounded much like a baby, followed by the tired grunt of a woman. Mai turned toward the sound and walked down a long corridor toward it._

_She was pushed forward into a room by a strange girl of about 14 or 15 years of age and finally realized she was not herself at the moment. A spirit had taken over her mind. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the unknown adventure she knew she was about to unwillingly participate in. The last time something of this nature had occurred had been during the bloodstained labyrinth case, as she so liked to call, much to Naru's chagrin and she did not hold pleasant memories toward the experience._

_Mai was pulled from her thoughts when the girl beside her spoke, "Rai you must go to mother and retrieve the baby. She is far too tired to hold her at the moment."_

_Mai felt her body move on its own and before she knew it a small newborn child was in her arms. She smiled down at the bundle and chuckled as she gurgled. Her eyes were a dusky blue in color and they reminded her of Naru and Gene, "Nozomi...isn't she beautiful?"_

_The girl Mai now knew to be Nozomi responded with a curt nod as she hurriedly tried to aid the mid-wife, "Yes...of course...just like mother," Nozomi's words were quick and brief and Mai found had a sense of confusion. _

_Mai watched as Nozomi and the mid-wife attempted to stop the woman's bleeding before her and she unconsciously felt herself squeeze the baby tighter. Tears found their way down Mai's face when Nozomi gradually stopped her efforts and she looked in horror at the woman before her. Mai knew deep down that the woman had passed on, but her heart was screaming it wasn't true._

"_It is alright Rai," Nozomi stood brushing off her bloodstained kimono and taking the baby, "It is only life. Unfortunately a woman's life is not always about length. Mother was able to bring three beautiful daughters into this world. It is enough. Come," Nozomi pushed her younger sister or Mai forward and out into a courtyard, "Father will want to see the child."_

_In an instant, the girls were in a room kneeling before a man Mai assumed to be the Lord of the castle. She just now understood her role in this dream; she was one of the princesses of the castle and the man before her was her father, the Lord._

"_Lord Tanaka," Nozomi bowed before the man placing the newborn on the floor in front of herself and Rai, "I bring the child to you. Unfortunately, Lady Tanaka did not survive," it was obvious Nozomi and Rai were holding back tears._

_The Lord's eyes went wide, though he quickly recovered and addressed them, "I see..." he reached down lifting the child into his arms, "...and this is the child."_

_Both Rai and Nozomi nodded curtly bowing once again._

"_Naomi," he stated evenly, "This child shall be named Naomi, a beauty, just like her mother," he placed the baby back into Nozomi's arms and then left them._

_Mai felt herself being propelled forward and before she knew it she was once again in a place she did not recognize, she could now see all three of the girls, Nozomi, Rai and Naomi. They appeared to be playing in the palace courtyard and having a lovely time. Mai could tell Nozomi had taken on the role of her deceased mother. She reminded Mai of her own mother and she suddenly realized how much she missed her._

_The girls seemed happy and Mai felt content watching them when out of nowhere the clouds began to become dark around them and Mai could hear screams in the distance. Two archers suddenly ushered the three princesses into the palace walls. More screaming ensued and suddenly fiery arrows hit the rooftops just above where Mai was standing. She felt fear wash over her and she became very tense. Mai turned watching the castle begin to engulf in flames. _

_Mai was about to run inside and help the people she knew were just behind the walls but before she could Lord Tanaka's body was thrown forward and out into the courtyard. Mai gasped at the harsh treatment, taking a step back and covering her mouth in shock. The Lord's body rolled onto the soft grass and he attempted to stand. He did not make it far off the ground, however, when a dagger flew forward and out of nowhere landing in his shoulder and once again sending him to the ground, then, just as suddenly as the dagger had appeared it was retracted and pulled back into the darkness of the now open hallway of the castle._

_Mai turned in the direction the dagger had followed and to her surprise, she saw a woman. The woman was beautiful and Mai guessed she was a priestess; however, Mai could also since an immense amount of evil emanating from the woman._

"_I won't forgive you...I won't forgive you for taking my child!" _

_The priestess screamed and Mai watched as the dagger once again came into contact with Lord Tanaka's body. She winced as the weapon dug into the tender flesh of his side and he cried out in agony._

"_Who are you to give life and take it away..." the Priestess screamed again turning her hand and twisting the dagger with an unknown force._

"_I will avenge her...I will avenge my child by taking your own pathetic life and the lives of your daughters! I will not allow another child to live on this land until my own child's soul is once again safe and whole!" she smirked as the Lord screamed, "A curse on you and all who dwell here after! A curse of death!"_

_Mai was about to scream to do anything but it was too soon she realized the man before her was dead. She turned hearing the screams of the three princesses within the now blazing castle. She could hear them crying out for help, for anyone to help them. She could hear their pain and fear as the flames slowly burned them away from the world._

_Mai turned as a new set of voices poured forth, "Priestess Saichi Yukio the punishment for treason is death...prepare to die!" Mai watched as arrows shot forth piercing the Priestess and pinning her to a wooden beam connected to the burning abyss of the once pristine castle._

_Flames nicked at the women's clothes but she ignored them, "The die has already been cast...you are too late. My soul will not rest until Iva is once again within my arms...I will not allow this man's betrayal to destroy her happiness...the happiness...we...could...have shared..."_

_With that Mai knew the woman had left the world. The castle continued to glow in the cool afternoon air and rain clouds began to softly pour down. Mai watched the castle until it became a smoldering pile of ash before her eyes and when it was all over she fell to her knees and wept. She wept for the Lord. She wept for the princesses. She wept for the priestess and she wept for the child._

As Mai came too she could feel the soft warm tracks her tears had created upon her face. It had been horrible and Mai was still in shock at what she had seen. She had never imagined something so sad would have happened here, in this place, but she also realized it was all coming together and beginning to make since. Remembering herself and her situation Mai frantically searched either side of herself for Naru. She couldn't see him in the darkness around her. All she could remember was being thrown back and knocked into oblivion.

Mai turned immediately when she heard a soft, yet menacing giggle, in front of her. Looking up and allowing her eyes to adjust she saw something which terrified her and she felt her eyes go wide with horror. Chiasa was seated upon what looked like the remnants of a mantel or fireplace and in front of her was Naru, laid out flat on his back. His eyes were closed and Mai eyed Chiasa suspiciously letting her gaze travel from the young girl and back to Naru several times.

Mai was not the brightest bulb in the package, but she knew herself and Naru had both been thrown back into the same wall and gravity would have caused them to fall in the same vicinity of one another. How a child of Chiasa's size had been able to move him was beyond Mai's comprehension and all Mai knew at that moment was fear. She was alone and if Chiasa had somehow been able to take over Naru's mind she was not sure what her chances would be making it out of the situation alive.

Mai eyed Chiasa both cautiously and suspiciously, "Why?" he voice wavered as the emotions from her dream began to flood her once more, she felt a stray tear make its way down her face, "Why did you kill them?"

Chiasa looked at the girl incuriously and smirked angrily, "Because he took the only thing in life I had ever cared about. He stole my purity and my child for his own selfish wishes."

"That doesn't make it right!" Mai shouted, finding a bravery she did not realize she had, "I know who you really are! I know you are an imposter in that poor little girl's body! You are killing her for your own greedy purposes! It isn't right Saichi! IT'S NOT RIGHT!!" Mai screamed with all of her might, anger and sorrow fighting for domination over her petite frame.

Saichi raised an eyebrow at the girl's display of determination, "You think you know so much...you think you know. Ridiculous! You know nothing of how it feels to have your newborn child ripped from your arms and watch as she is drowned. You know nothing of that type of sorrow! NOTHING..." she retracted for a moment and Mai flinched, "...Iva...my little child. I will revive you my darling..."

Mai watched and listened as the small girl in front of her went through several different emotions and Mai could not help but find them odd and ill fitting to a child so young. She had to keep reminding herself Chiasa had been possessed by an angry and evil spirit. She was compelled to hold the girl and comfort her, "...and what of Chiasa..."

Saichi's eyes looked up anger present, "SILENCE!" She directed her attention to Naru who was still seemingly unconscious in front of her, "It is time to wake up now..." she smirked.

Mai flinched when Naru's eyelids shot open revealing his beautiful sapphire eyes. She looked at him cautiously as he first sat up then stood. Mai's own eyes roved his body for the slightest of moments and then ended up back where they had started, her eyes meeting his own. She gasped at what she found there. Not only was Naru seemingly staring off into oblivion, but his eyes had become clouded, almost stormy in nature. His eyelids were only half open and Mai noticed sweat upon his brow. _"He's fighting her."_ Mai thought silently as she continued to look at her companion. A disgusted look crossed her face when Saichi, in Chiasa's body, stood taking Naru's hand into her own and looking up at his tall figure with seductive eyes.

Mai knew what the girl, no woman, was looking at and she was not happy about it. She knew those eyes; she had seen them many times from Masako and Ayako. They were lust filled, but different then the aforementioned girls had been. Mai felt as though they were undressing Naru; they were hungry and selfish. Anger began to build deep down in Mai's abdomen and she was about to voice her complaints when Saichi spoke once more.

"It really is too bad his use will soon run out...his countenance is comparable to that of a prince," she eyed him again, and then turned toward Mai, "You are, however, another story."

Mai took a step back at her words, not completely understanding there meaning.

"I cannot use you if you are still alive...I'm afraid," she paused letting go of Naru's hand; "...you will have to die."

Mai gasped as Saichi continued, "I will use the power you carry to put my daughter's soul into your body, a type of necromancy, if you will. You carry enough power to bind her soul. Yours, of course is worthless..."

Mai was taken aback. Worthless..."_I am not worthless!"_...she thought this silently and was once again ready to speak, but was cut short by Saichi's sudden screech.

"Kill her!"

Before Mai could blink Naru was in front of her. She peered up into his cold and unforgiving eyes. She held confusion in her own and she was searching for even the slightest bit of recognition in his. However, none was forth coming, before she could move or protest he backhanded her causing her to fall upon the floor with a sickening crunch.

cvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcv

John, Lin and Takigawa were racing down a hallway with Mrs. Kazaki. They had briefly stopped by the base to gather flashlights, monk's mantra, and John's Bible and rosary. None of them knew exactly what they were up against, but they did know it was something big.

Lin was lost in thought as the group made their way outside of the house and through the freezing piles of snow. He did not know what they were going up against and he also did not know whether they were capable of destroying it. If Chiasa was indeed still alive, the task at hand would be all the more difficult. Though all these thoughts racked his mind with disturbing views and feelings one reigned supreme. He did not know if Naru and Mai were still alive. Losing either of them would be unacceptable. He took in a deep breath and attempted to clear his mind as the group stopped just outside the east wing of the large home.

"You should be able to gain access through here," Mrs. Kazaki grasped her arms around her chest and shivered as the wind bit into her.

Lin turned to look at the woman, gently removing his suit coat and draping over her shoulders, "Thank you Mrs. Kazaki...please call ambulances to address. It will take them a while to get here with this snow. If your daughter is indeed still alive, we will need to treat her immediately. Being possessed for such a long period of time can be fatal. I fear you should prepare yourself for that..."

She silently placed a hand on his arm silencing him, "It is okay...whatever happens."

Lin nodded silently.

"I will make sure they are here and waiting," she smiled sadly, "Be safe...all of you."

Takigawa and John nodded respectfully. Lin ignored the words, giving more attention to his swift and powerful kick to the window in front of them, "We're in...Let's go!"

Takigawa and John nodded in agreement following Lin into the first floor of the east wing.

cvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcv

Mai cringed slightly after her body made contact with the cold floor beneath her. She shot a glance up at the offender and once again she was met with his icy and unseeing eyes. She was terrified and she also had no idea what she was going to do. No one had trained her for this and it was most definitely not part of her job description.

She rolled onto her bottom and looked up at Naru, cradling her right arm with her left. She was not sure if it was broken or not, but it did hurt. Tears began to reach the rims of her eyes, "Naru...don't you know me? It's me Mai! WAKE UP!!!" She was about to say more, however, she was abruptly cut off when he started to advance toward her again.

Mai hauled herself uncomfortably up and began to run down the long hallway behind her. She could hear Naru pick up his own speed and suddenly on either side of her she could see and hear objects colliding with the wall and broken pieces of furniture. She widened her eyes at the realization he was missing her on purpose. If he wanted to hit her he would have been more then capable of aiming. At the end of the hallway Mai stopped short suddenly. Before her was a rickety old spiral staircase which most likely led to the first floor. She shook at the thought of having to make her way down it and she was about to take a step when a hand abruptly grabbed her shoulder from behind and turned her to face the opposite direction.

Mai watched as Naru quickly clasped her neck in his hands and slowly began to squeeze, "Na---ru..." the word was broken and dry when it uttered forth and Mai was not sure how much effect it would hold, but she said it anyway. Mai felt a small bit of relief when Naru paused in his ministrations and looked at her with an odd expression.

His hands were still tight around her small neck, but there was a new hesitation within them. Mai forced her eyes open and looked at his handsome face. She was shocked with what she found there. Naru's once cloudy eyes were returning to their original unclouded and ocean like beauty and Mai smiled slightly at the irony of the current situation. She was so happy he was finding himself, but her own eyes were beginning to find and see only darkness.

Just as Mai thought she would not be able to hold on any longer Naru's hands released her and she toppled onto the floor gasping for air and massaging her now sore neck. After a few moments she looked up at him. He had a hand to his face covering the bridge of his nose and he gradually fell to his knees. After a few moments passed he turned his face toward Mai and Mai found herself shocked at what she found their once again.

A single and stray tear had begun to track its way down Naru's now deathly pale face. Mai reached out her hand and caught it before it could leave any evidence on his dark colored shirt, "Mai...I...I sorry," Naru lowered his hand and helped her to sit up, "I almost killed you."

Mai started to speak but did not trust her words at the last moment. _"He must have been terrified..."_ Mai decided to bring a hand to his shoulder, silently reassuring him she held no grudges. He graced her with a real smile in return.

Naru had always liked Mai's ability to comfort him without making things mushy. He had never been one for romantic encounters or sentimental words. He had dabbled in poetry once, but found it dull and less then invigorating. With just a touch he knew Mai was still on okay terms with himself.

Naru turned to say something to the spunky young woman beside him, but before he could utter a word he saw her mahogany eyes go wide, "Naru! NO!"

By the time Naru could react a sharp sting invaded his shoulder and he grunted in pain, his body betraying him slightly, he slumped forward. He glanced behind his injured arm to see Chiasa smirking angrily; her tiny arm outstretched. She glared at him ripping her arm back toward her body with one swift and fluid motion.

"Mmm-ahh!" Naru winced attempting to retract himself from the blossoming pain in his right shoulder blade. He opened his eyes to see Chiasa grinning evilly toward himself and Mai, a bloody dagger dripping with his blood onto the floorboards near her feet.

"Naru!" Mai reached out immediately doing what she could to comfort him. She put a hand protectively over his good shoulder and glared at the depraved child before her. Mai could not help but shiver as her young voice filtered through the air.

"Obviously...you have both become quite useless," she turned, and her eyes flashed dangerously, "If I were you..." she paused, "...I would run."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Here is the next installment of 'The Goodnight Kiss'. It is a bit longer then my normal chapter, but I couldn't help myself! There was just so much I wanted in here! I hope you enjoy it...hopefully this clears up a whole bunch of un-answered questions as well.**

**For all of my very analytical readers I would like to make another quick note. Naru has used his powers a total of two times now to move objects across large spaces, in my book he is probably reaching his limit. Remember in both the anime and manga, bending a spoon and shifting rubble in the sewer left him in the hospital. He is slow to react because of this. I wanted this to be as realistic to his character as possible and even though we all want him to be superman, he is an ordinary person with some extraordinary abilities.**

**Thank you so much for keeping up with this story and reviewing! Please check-out my one shot story titled, 'Red Ribbons'. It was written for all of my faithful readers and reviewers! Keep reviewing and reading! Much love to you all!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters! Please do not sue me!**

**The Goodnight Kiss:**

**Chapter 12**

Without giving it a second thought Naru stood on shaky legs. Mai noticed his change in posture almost too late and joined him in just enough time to catch him gently by his still good arm and hold him steady.

"Naru...!" Mai was frantic.

"Mai it is absolutely necessary for you to remain calm," Naru said this with his customary stoic voice, "I am not strong enough to deal with your emotions and save us."

Mai fumed for a moment, "Well excuse me for being concerned about your well being!! You would think I would have a little more appreciation...I can't belie..."

Naru grabbed her wrist, cutting her off silently and hauling her toward the spiral staircase when simultaneously objects started flying around them, "Keep your head down and be silent!"

Mai eyed the old and shaky staircase in front of herself. It was ominous had several stairs either broken or missing in places. Abruptly she turned and stared at Naru with wide eyes, "You cannot be serious!"

"Unless you would rather die..." Naru started his case.

"Oh shut up!" Mai was about to say more but was cut off as a ceramic plate collided with her still hurting arm and shattered into several large pieces after hitting the floor below her feet.

Naru turned and glared in the direction of the slowly approaching girl. His face displayed pure hatred and Mai realized her in her delay Naru was preparing to once again do something ludicrous and use his powers. Mai stopped him quickly by latching onto his injured arm. Almost immediately he turned toward her and almost too roughly removed her hand from his injured appendage. Although he never uttered a sound she new she had caused him pain.

"I'll do it..." Mai's voice was soft and honest, "...save your energy. You might need it later."

Naru nodded and with his still intact arm he managed to aid Mai in lowering herself onto the old singed staircase. Mai gulped as her feet made contact with the first step and yelped in surprise when her feet almost immediately broke through the stair. She was sent plunging down and had enough sense to let go of Naru's hand when it happened. She would be damned he blamed her for not letting go of him again. She was still angry about the Kazai incident in the sewer and the most infuriating thing was she did not even remember latching onto him before the fall. Before she could think her hands managed to grab tightly to another stair and she let out a relieved sigh.

Gulping again and attempting to find a small amount of resolve Mai looked up at Naru whose eyes had become the size of saucers in the small amount of seconds which had just transpired, "MAI...are you alright?"

Mai could feel her body trembling with a mixture of adrenaline and fear, "I think so...I am not sure how long I can hold on though. My arm is killing me," Naru nodded silently.

"Hold on Mai...I am coming down to get you..." Naru sighed heavily as objects continued to swirl and break around him. He glanced behind himself and noted the little girl. She was now about twenty feet from his current position and closing in slowly. The child was obviously gaining some type of sadistic pleasure out of the current situation. Naru turned back toward Mai and her predicament. He was about to say something to her when suddenly from below he heard Lin's voice.

"Mai! Naru!" Lin shouted worriedly after seeing Mai's current disposition.

Naru immediately looked over and down toward the first floor and silently thanked his lucky stars for Lin's surprise entrance, "Lin...We need to get Mai down and to safety."

Lin nodded, Takigawa and John now joining him from below. In the darkness it was difficult for Naru to make out the other two. Their clothing was made up of mostly dark fabric blends. However, just knowing they were there was comforting to him, even though he would never admit his feelings to anyone breathing.

"Mai I need you to listen to me," Lin spoke clearly and calmly. Mai was silently feeling mixed emotions toward her current situation. She was filled with joy at the prospect of having her other male co-workers beneath her but also filled with embarrassment. Damn her sense of style. Mai had of course worn one of her shortest skirts today and was currently kicking herself for it. She was cut off by her thoughts when Lin's voice instructed what to do, "Mai, I need you to let go of the step you are holding. After letting go I need you to bring your arms to your sides and drop as straight as possible. Do not bend your body or you will hit the steal hinges of the staircase. Takigawa and I will catch you."

"Thanks for the reassurance..." Mai's sarcasm was apparent but she took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay...on the count of three then. One...two...thr-AHHHH!"

Suddenly and without warning the entire stair structure began to sway and shake and Mai clutched the step she had been about to let go of for dear life. Her head jerked up when Naru uttered a cry of pain from above her.

"NARU!" Lin and Mai screamed this in unison and before either of them could blink Naru's body was tossed over the side of the second floor. Mai screamed as his long stoic form flew past her and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the rush of air which followed after, "LIN! CATCH HIM!" Mai screamed in desperation praying Takigawa and Lin would be able to stop his surely fatal descent.

"Dammit..."from below her Mai heard Takigawa utter a growl of annoyance and Lin's deep baritone grunt. She had also heard what had sounded like a thud, but it was a much softer thud then she had imagined.

"Is he..." Terror was apparent in Mai's wavering voice.

"I'm fine..." Mai sighed in relief when Naru's voice laced the air. She could not remember a time when she had ever been more relieved. However, her relief was short lived when from above the small girl's voice could be heard.

"I have never had to deal with such resourceful or resilient play things..." all of the ghost hunters followed Mai's gaze and glared up and into the sadistic child's emerald eyes, "...too bad it is about to end."

With a wave of her small arm the staircase once again began to shake and slowly pieces came apart. Mai was sent flying and screamed as her fall began, however, her screams of fear were abruptly cut off when her head collided with a piece of steal and her body became a dead weight plummeting toward the splintered and wooden floor below.

"NO! MAI!" Naru's shock and horror was, for once, obvious in both his face and voice but before he could even move he felt himself being lifted by an unseen force and once again returned his eyes to the young girl whose arm was now out stretched and being held above her head, "DAMN YOU!"

Naru turned his attention back to Lin and Takigawa after hearing an unceremonious grunt and thud. Takigawa had managed to catch the unconscious Mai and now held her safely in his arms. Lin was checking her over for injury. Lin turned to look at Naru and was about to address his younger companion when he realized Naru was no longer on the ground but hovering mere feet above it. Lin's eyes went wide at his boss's predicament. Without thinking Lin whistled and suddenly several bright lights ushered through the darkness. Lin's Shiki were flying in the young child's direction.

"LIN! NO!" Naru shouted this as loud and direct as possible, "SHE IS STILL ALIVE!"

Lin blinked and stopped the Shiki's ascent moments before they could strike the child. Chiasa turned her gorgeous eyes to toward the tall Chinese man, "You shouldn't have listened to him...you should have sacrificed the child," before Lin could respond her laughter filled the room and Naru's body went flying through the lower floor hallways. Chiasa suddenly disappeared as well and left the still conscious spiritualists silent and dumbfounded.

Takigawa was the first to speak, "What the Hell just happened?"

Lin turned toward him and took Mai into his arms. Takigawa watched him carefully as he did so.

"Will she be alright?" John, who had stayed silent finally, uttered forth words of concern.

"I believe so. She is simply unconscious, however, I cannot rule out a concussion," Lin glanced down at the small woman in his arms and sighed heavily. John was helping Takigawa to stand, Lin noted everyone currently looked a little worse for wear, "We need to find Naru and get the Hell out of this house."

The other two silently nodded in agreement.

_Mai was having difficulty remembering how she had made it into the darkness which now enveloped her like seaweed holding sushi in place. She was cramped and uncomfortable in her darkness and she was becoming more and more unnerved by the moment. Without warning she was met with a brilliant light which was so bright she was forced to shield her eyes. _

_Once she believed it safe she lowered her arm and found herself inside a semi-dark hospital room. There was one window and Mai could tell it was night because the moon was pouring its cool serenity into the quiet room. The floors were tiled in uninteresting patterns. Mai noticed a chair on one side of the room which was un-occupied and a bed. _

_Mai gasped suddenly as she realized who the occupant of the bed was. The heart monitor sounded like a hammer hitting a piece of metal in her head, "Mom..."_

_She took a step closer to the bed and as she did another chair came into view. This one was in use by a young girl, no more then about 12 or 13 years of age. She had chestnut eyes and honey colored hair. She was wearing a middle school uniform and her bag of books was sitting unceremoniously beside her. Her golden brown hair was tied in two long pig-tails and she appeared to be quite sad. Mai realized she was looking at her former self._

"_GENE!" Mai shouted with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "WHY?! Why would you show me something like this?"_

_However, soon Mai remembered Gene was no longer with her. He had been taken away in a dream she had had earlier during the case. Mai decided the only reason she would be forced to see this particular memory was because it was important, so gathering all of her courage she stepped even closer to the sad couple before and listened to the conversation transpiring._

"_Mom..." her younger self spoke softly, "...I...I don't want you to go. It isn't fair. You promised...after Dad died. You promised...together forever."_

_The young girl paused allowing the obviously sick woman time to respond. The woman in the bed sighed tiredly and smiled tenderly, "You believe if you can no longer see me..." she paused to take a couple of breaths, "...that we are not together?"_

_Mai half chuckled as the younger version of herself stared in frustration, even at a younger age Mai had been gullible, "Well...of course not. How can we be together if you aren't here?"_

_The woman lying in the bed sighed again and turned her head toward the lone window within the room. For a moment she simply gazed at the moon, "Look at the moon Mai...it cannot shine without the sunlight, but do the sun and moon ever see one another?" She turned back to her daughter, "Even though they cannot share the same time together, they always share the same sky," she reached out taking young Mai's hand, "And just because we cannot share the same time together, doesn't mean we cannot share the same heart."_

_Mai's younger self was crying and as Mai watched her cry she felt tears form in her now older eyes as well._

"_Mai I promise to always be your moonlight...if you promise to always be my sunshine..." she smiled softly, "...it is all...I have left...to...gi..." unexpectedly, the woman's eyes closed and her hand slowly went limp, as the heart monitor steadily slowed and became one steady tone._

_A frenzy started within the room and Mai re-watched the heartbreaking scene unfold before her eyes her last thought, "Mom...I will always be your sunshine."_

_Tears covered Mai's face and she did not notice the scenery changing around her. In moments she was no longer in the sorrow filled hospital room, she was now surrounded by large trees. Ominous branches hanging down like claws and white snow covering the landscape; blood staining the ground beneath her and a scream unlike any other she had ever heard before were her only company._

Mai's scream could have woken the dead. Lin, Takigawa and John were so rattled by it each of them choked on the tea they had started to drink. Takigawa was by her side in an instant, followed almost immediately by the other two men. Mrs. Kazaki also stood with concern for the young woman lying upon the small sofa in the base. Once Mai realized she was awake she turned with a tear-stained face and eyed the men and Mrs. Kazaki.

"Mai..." Takigawa eyed her cautiously, "...are you alright?"

"How long was I out?" Mai asked frantically.

"Almost 25 minutes exactly," John eyed his watch before responding.

"Lin," Mai almost shouted his name in urgency, "We have to get to the forest!"

"Mai...this is no time..." Lin began.

"SHUT UP!"

All three men eyed Mai with curious eyes at her sudden and out of character outburst.

Mai winced before continuing, "Sorry...but that evil witch has Naru and I am certain she is going to kill him! My dream...it was of the forest Lin. Stained with blood...I heard him! I heard him screaming! We have to...!"

Lin decided to cut her off before she allowed herself to become hysterical, he really didn't have the want or strength to save Naru and worry about an emotionally disturbed Mai at the moment, "Mai, let's go. Takigawa...John...stay with Mrs. Kazaki."

Both men nodded compliance without another word.

"I need you to tell me exactly what you saw Mai," Lin threw Naru's coat at her which she looked at warily before placing it upon her lithe form.

"Right," Mai uttered forth a short but effective response.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you have it...the next chapter of "The Goodnight Kiss". Hopefully it was worth the wait and hopefully I still have all of you guessing. I promise everything will make sense in the end. ^_^ Thank you for being patient with me on the updates. I have had multitudes of school work thrust upon me; however, if you are patient I promise it will be worth your wait.**

**If I get to the 200 review mark I will write another one shot. Just a personal goal I have given to myself. I am thrilled with the reception this story has gained! When I started writing, I never knew so many of you would like it so much! I am truly honored and thankful to have such wonderful readers and reviewers! Thank you so very much everyone!**

**I will compile a formal thank you to all of you when the last chapter is published here. I will have another update by the end of next week! I promise!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing...I appreciate every single review I get and I take the comments to heart!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the original characters of Ghost Hunt; however, the original characters not from the series are mine. Please don't sue me I am poor.**

**The Goodnight Kiss**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naru opened his eyes, blinking several times. It took him a moment to realize he was somewhere dark and very cold. He experimented moving, by lifting his weight onto his forearms and attempting to sit up on his knees. It hurt to move, but it was not an immobilizing pain by any means and he managed to push himself up. He looked down at himself silently noting every tiny detail about his current disposition. He was wet and shivering, it was dark and as he gazed around himself he noticed a multitude of enormous snow covered trees. It did not take the intuitive young man long to realize he was in the forest, most likely behind the Kazaki mansion.

Naru shook his head forcing the memories of how he managed to become precariously placed in his current situation. He centered his mind and suddenly, like a ton of bricks, his memories of being dragged through and out of the house came flooding back. With his memories of the traumatic event came the newly remembered pain of his shoulder hitting the door frame on his way out. Naru slowly reached up and grasped his aching arm allowing his head to hang for a moment as he attempted to will the pain to pass. From somewhere behind him he heard a stick break and his head suddenly shot up at the intrusion of sound.

Naru glanced behind himself and stood biting back the hot white pain emanating from his shoulder, "Damn..." he muttered and turned to face the direction of the sound, "...I know you are out there Saichi...why don't you be something less then a coward for once and face me where I can see you. It must be easy attacking me from the depths of the trees. I am growing tired of this game..."

The last words Naru spoke game out laced with pure hatred. Saichi chuckled silently from within Chiasa's body, "I didn't realize you were so eager to die."

"Yes well, it does not appear you have left me much choice in the matter..." Naru's voice faltered slightly and he returned to his knees. He cursed himself silently for not being stronger.

Without warning, Chiasa was in front of him and he lifted his head to meet her gaze. On his knees, Naru was the same height as the little girl. He noted the pain hidden deep inside her jewel like orbs and smirked, "You have a way with causing others pain Saichi. Even through your wicked and possessive soul I can see this child's pain. I wonder what you would do if she was your own daughter..."

Before Naru could finish his sentence he was thrown by an unseen force into a large oak tree behind him. His back hit first knocking the wind from his chest and causing him to grunt in both surprise and pain. Before he could slide down the bark behind his back another unknown force wrapped its cold and invisible ligaments around his throat and his eyes went wide at the realization he might actually die. Naru soon realized the grip on his neck was not as tight as he first thought, but still secure enough to be both uncomfortable and difficult to take in air. He gasped attempting to suck in as much of the necessary gas as possible and his eyes turned deadly as Chiasa approached.

"Now, now Mr. Shibuya," she smirked, one hand closed in a fist the other reaching out to stroke his face, "Why so serious?"

Naru smirked for a moment, both hands attempting to peal the unseen force away from his already injured neck. He wanted to say so many angry and harsh things to the small child in front of him, but he was finding it difficult to stay conscious let alone produce a snide remark. Gathering all of his strength he did the only thing he could think of. He spit in her face, "Go to Hell!"

Chiasa sneered for moment eyeing her victim carefully, "Bad move Mr. Shibuya..." the small girl squeezed her already clasped hand even tighter and Naru gagged his eyes starting to blur into darkness.

Before Naru quite knew what happened, a whistle broke through the silent forest and Chiasa screamed in pain; he felt himself fall to the forest floor in a jumbled heap quickly taking in much needed air. After a moment he turned his head, still gasping for oxygen and saw Lin followed by Mai. Chiasa appeared to be injured, long deep gashes covered the child's back and etched into her porcelain skin and nightgown, blood poured onto the forest floor and she eyed Lin and Mai cautiously.

"Well..." she sounded unfazed, "...this was unexpected."

Mai ran toward the two but was stopped halfway by Chiasa's voice, manipulated by Saichi, "Stay back...or I will kill him and the child!"

Mai looked at her sadly, "Saichi...please...stop this...you don't want to hurt anyone. You killed the person responsible for Eva's death a longtime ago. You don't have to be angry anymore, Saichi, it is over."

Mai watched as the girl's eyes shifted almost betraying the anger she was trying to portray, "You...you don't know anything...anything..."

Mai had managed to continue walking toward the child until she was standing right in front of her. She gazed down at Chiasa, for a moment she swore she saw Saichi, "You know, there was one thing I never understood when my mother died. I was angry because I didn't want my mother to leave me behind. I don't think anyone ever wishes death on someone else, truly. We get angry but revenge isn't right Saichi."

Suddenly several wind cycles flew forward slicing into Mai's arms, but she ignored the pain willing herself to continue, "My mother said she would promise to always be my moonlight, if I promised to be her sunshine," Mai watched Chiasa's eyes go wide, "Don't forget that Eva will always be in your heart Saichi. No one can take that away from you..."

Mai, Naru and Lin watched as suddenly Chiasa was engulfed by a warm bright light, each of them were forced to look away but they heard a soft utterance as the light began to fade, "Forgive me...Eva..."

As the light faded completely all three spiritualists sighed heavily. Mai was about to chastise Naru when suddenly she remembered Chiasa. She knelt down immediately and checked the small girl for a pulse, upon finding she shouted, "LIN...NARU...she is still alive!"

Lin was at her side in an instant. Without a word he lifted the child into his arms, his eyes meeting Naru in a silent affirmation and he disappeared back toward the mansion. Mai watched her eyes hopeful Chiasa would be okay and after a while she turned her attention back toward Naru who had managed to sit up against the tree which had once seemed like a prison. Quietly Mai started to close the distance between them; however, she was stopped abruptly at the sound of a large crack. Her head shot up immediately as did Naru's and they met each other's gaze.

"Naru...?" Mai stuttered out his name and watched terrified as Naru stood and started running toward her with all the strength he had left. He was running on pure adrenaline and knew they had seconds to get away from what would soon become certain disaster.

"Mai..." there was no room for question in Naru's voice, "...RUN!"

CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCV

It did not take long for Lin to make it back to the mansion. He kept glancing down at the barely breathing child in his arms and was grateful she was still unconscious. He could hear, not too far off in the distance, what sounded like a helicopter landing. Breaking through the last of the thick trees he ran toward it, Mrs. Kazaki meeting his gaze and gasping at the familiar young child in his arms.

"CHIASA!" she screamed over the helicopter and met Lin halfway.

"MRS. KAZAKI..." Lin found him forced to scream over the deafening roar of the choppers propellers, "...IT IS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY WE SAVE FORMALITIES. IF YOUR DAUGHTER DOESN'T GET HELP SOON SHE WILL DIE."

Mrs. Kazaki nodded with grim understanding and let Lin pass. A medic from the chopper met him taking the limp child from his arms. After a brief conversation with the medic Lin ran back over to Mrs. Kazaki and ushered her toward the helicopter. She nodded silently understanding him without a word. Lin, Takigawa and John watched her climb aboard the helicopter and squinted as it took off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

"Will she make it...?" John was not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know. Only time will tell," Lin sighed heavily, "I am more worried about her mind then her body. Flesh wounds heal easily...mental ones, however..."

Lin shook his head and turned toward the two men he considered his coworkers and friends and was about to speak when a piercing cry ushered out from the forest.

"NARU!!"

All three shared a look and then spoke in unison, "Mai!"

It took seconds for them to make beelines into the forest area.

**Author's Note: Okay I know...it is a cliff hanger, but I promise the next chapter will be good. Several people asked how many more chapters there would be in this story. I will say one more solid chapter and an epilogue is looking like the most likely scenario. However, I might have two more chapters and an epilogue – time will tell.**

**slycooperfangirl4 asked if she could draw her own version of Chiasa and post it on deviantart and I said, of course! If anymore of you out there would like to partake in drawing some of the scenes of characters I created in this story I would be more then happy to see the artwork. Just remember if they are my characters, I would like to be asked first and then given some credit. Thanks!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter...it is a little shorter then my norm, but I figured one shorter chapter was okay. I will update soon! Remember 200 reviews and I will produce another one shot! For new readers the one-shot written for the first 100 reviews is titled Red Ribbons, so check it out! **

**Please review I take them to heart and they keep me motivated! Much love!**

**Cheezer**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the original characters of Ghost Hunt; however, the original characters not from the series are mine. Please don't sue me I am poor.**

**The Goodnight Kiss**

**Chapter Fourteen**

At first, Lin was not sure what to make of the scene Takigawa, John, and he was met with. It was impossible to see either of the two teenagers because a giant Zelkova, of at least twenty or thirty feet, was obscuring their view. Lin stood dumbfounded and was brought out of his stupor when Takigawa screamed and ran forward into the oncoming sunset.

"NARU!" Takigawa rushed toward the tree and started frantically ripping away branches. John was at his side in an instant trying to aid him in uncovering the young man. Lin soon joined them.

"Damn..." Takigawa shook his head in disgust, "...well the spirit sure knew how to make an exit. I hate to admit it, but this is clearly the work of an earth spirit. This is bad..."

"How bad?" Lin peered over Takigawa's shoulder, cutting him off in an attempt to survey the situation.

Takigawa carefully pulled back two of the thick branches to reveal Naru's body. Lin winced and listened as John gasped. It was not an easy scene to take in. Lin was not privy to the actual event, but he currently found himself hypothesizing what had happened. He gently knelt down to fully evaluate his young ward's disposition. Wrapped in Naru's arms was Mai, he assumed Naru had been aware the tree was going to fall and had run to protect her. Lin sighed heavily; Naru was always willing to put his life on the line when it came to Mai, no matter how stupid it was to do so.

Lin noted that Mai, for the most part, seemed to be uninjured. Naru's body had shielded her perfectly from the tree and debris which fell with and around it. He was thanking the God's Mai was unconscious because if she were aware of the situation she was currently in, Lin was sure she would be screaming at the top of her lungs in embarrassment. Over the past couple of years Lin had learned Mai was not one to take embarrassing situations in stride and he had also realized just how naive the young woman was.

While Mai had faired well in the current situation, Naru, on the other hand, had not. The trunk of the enormous Zelkova had missed the young man by mere inches, however, the main branch, which Lin estimated to weigh between one and three hundred pounds was vicariously resting on top of Naru's right leg. Many of the other branches and limbs had managed to slice his normally pristine attire and skin. None of the lacerations seemed life threatening; however, there was what appeared to be a stab wound near Naru's left shoulder blade which was sluggishly beginning to seep blood into the snow. Lin cringed at the prospect of getting Naru out from under the tree and cringed again at the thought of what Luella, Naru's mother, would do with him when she found out what had happened.

"John, careful...careful..." Lin was pulled from his musings when Takigawa's fatherly tone was ushered out to the young priest. Lin watched as John gently pulled Mai out from underneath Naru's prone form. Once she was completely dislodged Takigawa took her into his arms and checked her for injury.

"She seems to be relatively safe," Takigawa sighed.

"Thank the Lord," John's reply was soft yet full of grateful undertones.

"Take her back to the mansion," Lin's voice was cool and serious.

"But Lin, what about Nar..." Takigawa began.

"It should be obvious an ambulance is not adequate to aid with Naru's injuries in our current situation," Lin had managed to keep his voice even, but it was obvious to both John and Takigawa he was anything but calm. Takigawa sent a sideways glance in John's direction and both silently agreed to leave any further discussion on the topic alone. Neither wanted to see Lin completely lose his cool again.

"Right..." Takigawa nodded, "...I will be back shortly with reinforcements. I will let the medics know we have a situation requiring immediate assistance," Takigawa turned to John, "Why don't you come with me John?"

John lifted his head after hearing his name, "Yes, of course."

Lin watched as the two men disappeared back toward the mansion with Mai in tow. He made sure their forms disappeared behind the tree line before turning back to Naru. Lin had never been so angry in his life, or at least he could not remembering being as angry as he was now. If Naru had been awake and unhurt Lin would have throttled him.

"How could you be so stupid!" Lin's fist hit the snow so hard if it had been anything but solid ground it would have broken under the impact, "How many times have I told you to be more careful?"

Lin's eyes opened suddenly as he heard the branches shift slightly and heard a soft grunt followed by a cough from beneath them, "Naru?" Lin immediately pulled the branches out of Naru's face, breaking them to efficiently keep them that way, keeping his voice steady he continued, "Don't move."

Naru blinked a couple of times and nodded almost microscopically, grimacing slightly, "Lin..." Naru paused at hearing his voice, it was much smaller and raspier then he was used to and he guessed he must appear quite pathetic at the moment, "...where is Mai?"

Though exhaustion ridden and dry, the seriousness in Naru's voice could not be ignored by the older man, "She is fine. Takigawa has taken her back to the mansion. She is probably on her way to the hospital as we speak. _You,_ however, have managed to get trapped beneath a giant Zelkova tree. I should leave you trapped beneath it."

Naru couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his older assistant's unkind words, "Lin..." his voice faltered slightly as he spoke, pain beginning to blossom in his right leg, "...I think it is hardly the time to joking in such a sarcastic way."

Lin looked down at his young boss and friend and glared, though his glare softened as Naru closed his eyes and began panting in obvious want to attempt to block out the pain. Lin admired him for trying to be so strong, but he doubted Naru would be able to hold it together for much longer. The amount of pain the young man was in, by Lin's estimates, must have been tremendous. Lin was about to say more when from behind him he could hear hastened footsteps. Before Lin could blink several firemen had appeared on the scene as well as several medics. Lin took a step back and decided it would be best to watch them from the sidelines as they extricated his young associate.

"Hang tight son," one of the firemen spoke a little too loudly for Naru and Lin's liking, "This is probably going to hurt like hell."

Lin sat silently in the Fukoshima Hospital waiting room. He eyeballed Takigawa and John more times then he could count since they had all arrived at the large ward. His eyes dared them to speak and so silent is how they stayed. They had been waiting for nearly five hours upon arrival and Lin was slowly beginning to lose his patience. He had decided to wait and call Luella and Martin after receiving the brunt of Naru's condition. He hated doing anything without first knowing all of the aspects of a situation and he also hated to worry Luella unnecessarily.

Of course, Lin also knew, no mother would be "alright" given the current situation. Naru had a unique way of always getting into trouble. Even when he was very young, Lin could remember Naru wreaking more havoc then was necessary of a child so young. Naru had referred to the said chaos as experiments, but Lin summed it up to being too smart for his own good. Lin sighed heavily letting all of the stress seep out from his body and he became irked as a fresh batch of nerves began to rake at the back of his mind. He decided silently that he was becoming too old for this type of stress. Even if he was only in his late 20's he was growing weary of worrying about his young teenage companions.

Lin turned his eyes, once again to the Monk and Priest across from him. He had always been shy and silent around people and over the past couple of years he had found himself warming up to the odd team of companions Naru had somehow managed to assemble. He considered all of them to be dear friends, but was too proud to admit it. He did have flaws; people just missed them most of the time. He watched Takigawa sip from a Styrofoam coffee cup and stood to make himself one.

As he was standing, a voice broke the uncomfortable silence of the room, "Excuse me, but is there a Mr. Koujo in here?"

A young doctor had poked his head into the room and appeared to be quite fatigued. His brow was covered in sweat and his eyes were tired, dark circles were beginning to form beneath them. Lin turned mid stride and met the doctor at the door, silently slipping out to speak with him.

"Right...well," the doctor before him shifted uncomfortably under Lin's dead panned face and stoic eyes, "I am Dr. Morioka. I wanted to let you know both of the young individuals you brought in this evening are currently in recovery," he looked down at a clipboard and sighed, "Miss Taniyama is in room 323D and has suffered a moderate concussion as well as a broken left wrist. I did not tend to the injury personally, however, I can tell you it was broken in three areas below the elbow. Unfortunately, with this type of break the injured party does require a sling for the first six weeks of recovery. After this period she will be downgraded to a smaller more convenient cast for an additional four to six week period. Two pins were placed along the main bones in her lower arm. I expect to release Miss Taniyama within the next 48 hours."

Lin continued to hold his breath, he was glad for Mai's safety, however, he was not willing to let go of the air he had been holding in just yet. His eyes lost focus for the slightest of moments as he thought back to the horrific scene he had been faced with in the forest. He remembered Naru's shouts and cries in protest as the rescue workers lifted the heavy burden of the Zelkova tree from his leg. It had taken 45 minutes to fully uncover his appendage and by the end of it Naru had become very cold and almost numb to the amount of pain which had accompanied the experience.

"Mr. Koujo?" Lin was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Dr. Morioka questioned him. Lin nodded and honed his ears back to the doctor, "Mr. Shibuya is a different story. I am afraid his injuries were much more extensive then the young woman. I am the lead doctor on his behalf. Mr. Shibuya was simply pummeled by the impact of the tree. His wounds include a puncture wound to the left anterior clavicle, most likely from a branch, a torn muscle in the left shoulder blade, four extensive lacerations to the back, also likely from branches, various lacerations and contusions and a distinct bruise around his neck, I am not sure how this injury came about, but sometimes with accidents of this nature it is difficult to tell. Of course the most extensive damage to the young man is the broken right leg."

Lin allowed the air he had been holding to leave his body, "So it is still intact I take it?"

"Yes sir, we were able to save his leg, however, it was broken quite extensively. A compound fracture below the knee and a clean break above the knee, we have placed pins in the lower area and his leg is in traction to keep in straight. With time the injury should heal, but I am sure physical therapy will be required. We will keep Mr. Shibuya hospitalized until he regains full mobility of the leg, of course we can transfer him to Tokyo if necessary," Dr. Morioka, paused for a moment, flipping through his chart once more, "He has also suffered from exposure to the cold and a very disturbing onset of exhaustion. We have sedated him for the time being and given him plenty of pain medication, however, we will most likely choose sedation over pain meds as time pushes on. We have placed Mr. Shibuya in room 324D directly across from Miss Taniyama. If there is anything else we can do for you please, feel free to let me know."

Lin nodded and before Dr. Morioka could get too far he questioned him, "What of the small child? Chiasa?"

Dr. Morioka's face turned grim, "I am afraid she did not make it. The impact of the tree was too much for her small body to bear."

Lin nodded grimly in return and sighed heavily. He would remember to speak with Mrs. Kazaki before she had a chance to leave the premises. Lin guessed the woman would be devastated by the news. He turned and entered the waiting area once more and was met with the expectant faces of a young monk and priest.

"They will both be fine, with a little bit of pain and time," Lin's baritone brought joy and relief to the two men across from him.

"Good...I knew they would pull through. They are both far too stubborn to let something like a tree take them out," Takigawa smiled with relief as he spoke.

"Chiasa wasn't so lucky..." Lin said this stoically and in passing as he left the room once more and started off toward the ICU.

Takigawa and John sat silently contemplating Lin's words. Before too long John stood, "I am going to go find Mrs. Kazaki."

"Yeah...right behind you," Takigawa nodded in agreement.

It didn't take Lin long to find the two teenager's rooms. He poked his head into Mai's room just to make sure the young woman was okay and immediately slipped back out. His main concern, though he loved Mai like a sister, was Naru. Quietly he opened the door and braced himself for what he was about to see.

After stepping inside he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number silently after shutting the door to the room, "Yes Madoka? It's Lin. Let me speak to Martin."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know...I know, I am evil with the cliffhangers, but you know you love it. LOL hopefully this chapter is good, I really had fun writing it, even though it is a little morbid. This is the last full chapter of this story but there is an extensive epilogue in the works, so no worries. I won't leave any of you hanging! **

**I am excited to announce the reviews have topped 200 so I will be writing another Ghost Hunt one-shot. Since the reviews come from all of you I am going to take a vote on what genre of one-shot, you the readers, would like to see. The options are below:**

**Action/Romance**

**Action/Gore**

**Comedy**

**Thriller/Suspense**

**Since you are the ones faithfully reading, I decided it only appropriate to let you all decide! Please leave your vote in a review for this chapter and the genre with the most votes by tomorrow night will be the genre for the next one-shot!**

**I hope you enjoy the read and please review! Love you all! **


	16. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the original characters of Ghost Hunt; however, the original characters not from the series are mine. Please don't sue me I am poor.**

**The Goodnight Kiss**

**Epilogue**

Over the years Naru had prided himself in two things his ability to be patient and collected in dire situations and his mentally advanced learning and thinking capabilities. He had never been one to step out on an unfinished case or leave things undone, however, he was quickly changing his mind. He had been cooped up in the hospital for four and a half weeks, unable to get out of bed on his own because his leg was most decidedly out of commission for the time being, and on top of everything else his parents had been parading around the hospital like crazed wild boars for the better part of his stay. He was reminded every time his mother, Luella, entered the room just how much he wanted to give Lin a slow and painful death.

It was not his parents, in general, which irked Naru so badly; it was there incessant worry over his condition. He had tried to reassure his mother countless times that he was fine, but unfortunately she was a woman who would be swayed by no one once her mind was made up. Naru knew his poor father was simply "along for the ride" and as he thought about it more, Naru decided he pitied the man.

Naru sighed tiredly coming out of his musings suddenly by his mother's tart voice and a swift smack to the back of his head, "Hello? Reality check for one Oliver Davis?"

Naru immediately brought a hand to the back of his head and glared at his mother, he was thanking everything living and dead Mai and the others had been out of the room for that one, "Yes mother, it is not as if my leg has suddenly removed itself from this blasted cast and remarkably allowed my free willed movement around or rather out of this bloody hospital!" Naru winced as he watched his mother start for his head again with her raised hand, however, she stopped mid-smack, seemingly happy with his physical movement.

"Yes, well, said son would not be in the hospital with an immobile leg and body if he had been a little more careful. Isn't that right Martin?" Luella turned her head slightly toward her husband, who was across the room reading a book on Paranormal Researching in Japan and the surrounding regions.

"Hmmm?" Dr. Martin Davis raised his eyes for a split second and then returned them to the non-fiction book before him, "Yes...more careful...right."

"See...even your father agrees Oliver!" Luella stuck her nose in the air in a victorious gesture.

Naru eyed her with an eyebrow raised, "Yes Father seems completely in tune with the current conversation," Naru sighed and lean back further into his pillows. What he would give for a nice round of sedation right about now, "Mother why are you _still_ here?"

"Well, my ungrateful and completely oblivious young man," she eyed him dangerously in a way only a mother could, "I am still here because I care about the well being of my now only son of course. I have also come up today to let you know your father and I will be heading back to England within the next couple of hours. Is it too much for a mother to want her only son to wish her a safe and happy trip back home?"

"Really Mother, the dramatics are unnecessary," Naru shook his head exasperated, he was about to say more however, a soft knock on the door silenced him. Naru held his breath with bated silence. Up until this point he had been lucky enough to avoid any of his friends and colleagues having the pleasure of happening upon his parents, during their visits to the hospital. It was obvious his luck was about to change. Lin would never knock upon entering his room.

"Excuse me," the soft, yet energetic voice of a young female sounded from behind the door and before Naru could protest Mai's face poked around the newly found crack between the door and the door frame, "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

Luella looked at Mai, back to her son, then back to Mai. She then turned to look at Naru scrutinizing his person from head to still broken leg and smiled coyly at him. Silently she surveyed, hypothesized, evaluated and backed her conclusion to the new situation with physical evidence. Oliver had feelings for this young woman.

"Of course not my dear..." Luella smiled cheerfully ecstatic, "Come in, come in!"

Mai raised her eyebrows and dropped her jaw not knowing what to do. She had never expected the woman to speak to her in English; however, she was not stupid. No matter how stupid Naru thought she was sometimes.

"Mother..." Naru cut through the air with a bitter response, "Mai is Japanese she cannot..."

Surprising even herself a little, Mai threw open the door and used all of her courage to interrupt him, "No...it'sa oh-kay," Mai had a strong Japanese accent, unlike Luella whose English hit the air like melted butter on bread, "I knaw soame Engliseh."

Naru's eyes grew huge and he for once did not know how to respond. He eyed Mai with an open mouth and immediately began to blush. This was something Naru did on the rarest of occasions because his pride and stubbornness rarely allowed for such rash and naked emotions.

Luella smiled widely taking in the scene. It was official; she liked this girl who now stood before her. She quickly and silently took in every detail of the young woman who had managed to quiet her stubborn as an ass son. Her chestnut brown hair was of a medium length touching just below her shoulders and it almost matched her cinnamon colored eyes. Luella thought for a moment about just how unique the color of her eyes were for a Japanese child, it reminded her very much of her two sons. Their eyes were sapphire blue and she had once been told by an old Japanese woman it was because they were filled with too much adventure, much like the sea. The girl was obviously not full figured yet, meaning she was still in her teens. However, she was very pretty. She was shorter then Luella, but not by too much. She obviously had her own sense of style, wearing a pair of violet tights, silver ballet flats and a modest long sleeved black dress made out of some type of cotton blend. A matching silver belt graced her waist and a smile was plastered on her make-up free complexion. Yes, Luella liked this girl very much and she was thrilled her son was obviously smitten with her too. His response to her entering the room was proof enough.

"So this is Mai, Oliver, your assistant?" Luella turned to look at him, his mouth still open and agape, "Oliver you will catch flies like that!" Luella reached out and shut his mouth for him who caused him to bat her hand away and glare angrily in her direction.

"_**Mother!**_**"** Naru's voice was laced with bitter rage.

"Now, now Luella," Dr. Martin Davis was now paying complete attention to the events unfolding within the room, "Don't embarrass him in front of our guest."

Luella nodded smiling, "Please dear, come right on in. Have a seat and ignore the sour puss in the bed," Luella gestured to the seat on the opposite side of Naru's bed and Mai bowed graciously at her kindness. Mai blushed, sitting down and quietly folded her hands placing them in her lap.

Mai sent a nervous smile in the direction of Naru's mother and father; ignoring Naru as he brought a hand to his forehead in frustration. She had never expected to meet Naru's parents in her lifetime, let alone here in the hospital. First she looked at Naru's mother whom she now knew as Luella. Although she was sitting, Mai could tell she was taller then herself. Her skin was a pristine alabaster and reminded her of Naru and Gene, even though Mai knew full well they were adopted sons. Mai could tell she was well off; her hair was long and fell in soft blonde curls which kissed her middle back and a black headband held them in place. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, but not as blue as Naru or Gene. She was dressed in a black pin skirt which covered her knees modestly while seated and a matching black suit coat with hot pink trim and lapels. Pearls adorned her neck and ears and gold wrist watch was on her right wrist. She was a very beautiful woman and Mai suddenly felt awkward and quirky in her presence.

Mai turned her attention to the man sitting diagonal from her and took in his appearance. The man was tall, almost as tall as Lin she would guess. His long legs seemed cramped in there crossed position. He was wearing a tailored grey suit and an evergreen waistcoat with a gold pocket watch attached. A white shirt and evergreen tie accompanied the attire. His face was adorned with a slightly graying mustache and his hair was styled in a formal way, also graying. His eyes were a soft green and a pair of modern spectacles sat at the bridge of his nose.

Mai, suddenly feeling quite nervous, smiled again speaking softly, "Thi-ank you for letting meh stay."

Luella smiled crisply, "Think nothing of it my dear! We have heard so much about you from Naru and Lin," Luella smiled as Mai's face turned from nervous to shocked, "Yes the boys do speak of others from time to time. I know my Oliver can be quite taken with himself, but he does have a heart and conscious locked away inside his cold shell somewhere."

Luella chuckled then, Mai and Martin joining her. Naru lowered his hand from his head turning his eyes to his mother in an unbelievable look. He had to be dreaming. He was either dreaming or dead, because this was most decidedly not happening to him. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life and because he had never been this embarrassed he had no idea how to handle the situation, silently he chose to stay silent.

"Well Oliver," Luella turned to him with a cordial grin, "Your father and I must be leaving, I doubt the plane will wait for us," standing she leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead, making him blush unceremoniously again. Martin stood and gave his son a nod.

"Oliver, try to be careful next time," Martin sighed, "I don't want another funeral to plan," with that Martin exited the room.

Luella nodded in agreement, "Yes...I couldn't bear losing you too Oliver. However, I am sure I have nothing to worry about dearest! Miss Taniyama seems more then capable of taking care of you! Now you two be good to one another and no making babies before the wedding...I would just..." before she could finish Martin had reentered the room and ushered her out.

Naru sat wide eyed and shocked and Mai sat with an obvious blush slowly starting to seep over her entire body. She turned to look at Naru, who met her eyes in the middle then both teenagers turned away from each other again; both, too proud to allow the other to see the blush which now graced each of their faces.

"We will never speak of this..." Naru said quietly.

"...to anyone," Mai agreed just as quietly, finishing his thought and allowing an uncomfortable silence to permeate the room.

"Mai?" Naru's voice broke through the thick quiet of the sterile space, "Tea!"

Mai turned and smiled coyly "Yes!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well...there you have it! **_**"The Goodnight Kiss"**_** is now complete and hopefully you all enjoyed it thoroughly! I loved writing this piece and I think the people who did read it also enjoyed it very much. At least from the reviews and feedback it seems you all did, which makes me very happy!**

**I have decided to continue this saga as a series; however, I will post each new story as a separate entity. I have gone back and forth on whether or not I was going to start adding new stories to this one or break them up and I have finally settled on breaking them up. Hopefully, I will be able to produce at least two more cases before the end of the summer. ^_^**

**Also I will be writing a one-shot and I have decided to post it separately as well. There was a tie between Action/Romance and Comedy, so I have decided to make the one-shot Action/Romance/Comedy. Hopefully every one of my readers will be happy this way! I have already started writing the one-shot story and hopefully I will have it finished and edited by later tonight, however, I know for sure it will be up tomorrow sometime in the early evening hours. So be on the look out for **_**"The Curse"**_**.**

**I have loved writing this piece and appreciate every review! I love you all so much! I will have a preview of the next case (large fiction/non one-shot) in **_**"The Curse"**_** so be sure to check it out!**


End file.
